The Alphabetical Turners
by TopsyTurvyTurners
Summary: A series of short stories and one-shots for the Turner family in alphabetical order. Rating K - T! Family fluff alert! Please let me know what you all think with a review! Thank you for reading! PS: I own nothing. Chapter 5 is now fixed
1. A is for Angela!

**A is for Angela!**

* * *

'Here's your Mummy.' From the moment Patrick had softly spoken those words as he had eased Angela into her arms whilst she had stood with her eyes closed at the adoption agency, Shelagh knew that she had never felt such an overwhelming rush of love course through her veins. Their little girl had been so fragile and vulnerable as she had grizzled against her chest, but the moment that she had caressed her soft cheek with the side of her finger, Angela had settled immediately and gazed up at her in wonder. They had taken her home that same afternoon after she and Patrick had signed the legal documents with a shaking hand, finally adorning their daughter with the name Angela Julienne Turner. The Sisters of Nonnatus had been so generous towards them over the first few days of settling into life as the parents of a newborn, showering the two of them with toys, clothes and necessities for their little princess. The thing that they had been most grateful for was the beautiful bassinet which they had been presented with.

The bassinet had been a stunning sky blue colour with hand-stitched buttercups dotted over the fabric and lacy frills along the outside. Shelagh and Patrick knew that the Sisters had worked tirelessly in order to have the bassinet ready as soon as possible for their little miracle, and they knew that they had put all of their love and devotion into the gift. Surprisingly, to the mutual astoundment of them both, Angela had seemed to have gained a place in Sister Evangelina's heart. When they had been invited up to Nonnatus in order for the Sisters and the Nurses to meet their little girl, Sister Evangelina had sat for nearly an hour with Angela and a smile of pure love had been plastered upon her lips the entire time. Maybe she really did have a softer side. People didn't give her enough credit. However, no one could have loved Angela more than her parents. Shelagh had taken to motherhood like a duck to water and not a day had gone by that Patrick hadn't praised her for being such a perfect mother, causing her to giggle sweetly.

Now, however, their precious little girl was just two months away from turning three-years-old and she was still just as perfect as she had been on the day they had brought her home. Her hair, which, in the beginning had been soft and downy, was now a beautiful golden colour and traced the outline of her perfect face which made her parents adore her all the more. She was completely obsessed with her father, much to the delight of Shelagh, and would always go to him for snuggles when she was feeling under the weather. She did love her mother terribly, her parents knew that, but when Patrick wasn't working at the surgery the two of them would spend most of the day snuggled up watching cartoons. The one thing that Patrick and Shelagh loved most about their daughter was the fact that she was quite sentimental. On the day that she had turned one, Patrick had surprised her with a beautiful teddy bear. Its fur was made of the softest white material and its eyes were ice blue, a stunning red ribbon tied around its neck.

Angela had slept with it every night since her father had presented it to her, and she still couldn't get to sleep without it being next to her. If Shelagh or Patrick tried to settle her down into bed without it, she would cry and fight against sleep until they searched the entire house and found the bear that was now a little on the tatty side. The first time that the bear had been washed since Angela had received it, she had cried and thrown a tantrum on the kitchen floor as the bear had gone round in the washing machine. It had taken Shelagh over twenty minutes to calm her down with warm kisses and nuzzles, promising her that nothing bad was going to happen to her beloved toy. As soon as her bear had dried out on the washing line, Angela had been over the moon and she hadn't put it down for the rest of the day. It was one of the most heartwarming things that Shelagh had ever been blessed enough to witness. Aside from standing in the doorway to her daughter's bedroom as Patrick sang her lullabies after her nightmares.

The only person that could possibly love Angela just as much as her parents was probably her older brother, Timothy, who never failed to make her laugh when she was in one of her occasional moods. It had been incredible to see how close the two of them had gotten since the first time he had cradled her in his arms when she had come home to the flat, watching him become more and more protective of her as she had learned to walk and become more attuned to what was going on around her. Their parents had noticed how strong their bond had grown over the last few years, and Patrick and Shelagh had realized that there wasn't another boy more suited to the task of Angela's big brother. She adored him almost as much as she adored the two of them, and she'd only recently leaned to say his name correctly instead of calling him Timmy every time. He had thought that the nickname she had adorned him with was a little babyish for someone who was attending grammar school. However, he still adored his perfect sister.

Everyone who knew her was absolutely smitten with Angela.

Just the way she liked it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: It could be terrible, but please let me know what you thought! Should I continue? Let me know in the review section! Thanks for reading! PS: If you want me to continue, I am doing B for Bernadette next!**


	2. B is for Bernadette!

**B is for Bernadette!**

* * *

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she stood between Sister Julienne and Sister Evangelina at the summer fair, her gaze fixed upon the Cubs as they continued to put on a show for the community. It had been three weeks since the day that he had kissed Sister Bernadette's palm whilst they had been stood in the kitchen of the Parish Hall and she had turned away from him, blushing crimson as he had silently berated himself. He knew that he should focus his attention on his son as Timothy was up on the stage with the other Cubs; that it was wrong to still feel the way that he did about Sister Bernadette, but he'd never felt more attracted to her. Did he want her so terribly because he knew he couldn't have her? Probably. Even though he'd only ever been blessed with a look at her facial features and nothing else, he'd still found himself wanting to take her into his arms and kiss her until she forgot her own name. Patrick hadn't needed to see any more of her physical aspects to love her. He adored her because of her heart.

He remembered when things had been rocky between he and Timothy after Marie had passed away and how they hadn't really had a relationship with one another. He had arrived to pick Timothy up once his school day had finished, parking his car outside the school gates to see Sister Bernadette sitting on a bench across the street with his son. She had been listening intently as her bicycle had been leaned up to the wall, her brow slightly furrowed as Timothy had continued to speak words that Patrick couldn't hear. When the two of them had noticed him crossing the street towards them, Sister Bernadette had gazed up at him with a small smile and Timothy had leaned back against the bench. 'Good afternoon, Doctor.' She had greeted him kindly before standing from the bench and watching as Timothy had stood, briefly thanked her for listening to him and then made his way over to the car. 'Timothy seemed a little upset when he came out of school and I had just finished my rounds for the day when I saw him. I thought I'd keep him company until you arrived, and then he started to tell me that the bullying hasn't stopped.' Patrick remembered how he hadn't had a clue that Timothy had been getting bullied while at school, since the two of them never really spoke much about it, but he figured that before they began to form a bond with one another he was more comfortable speaking to Sister Bernadette when he felt a little troubled.

Timothy and Sister Bernadette still had a strong bond nearly four years later, which was probably why there was a beautiful smile upon her lips as she watched him perform. Patrick figured that the bond that they shared was something along the lines of one between a mother and son. Sister Bernadette was kind and gentle towards Timothy whenever they were together, always asking him how his week of school had been and asking if he'd been receiving any more trouble. She never failed to make him laugh, even when he had fallen sick with influenza and she had come round to give him his injection. Patrick smiled as Sister Bernadette cast a glance over at him, a small smile forming upon her own lips as her gentle blue eyes had sparkled beneath her glasses. He had to admit that the new pair of spectacles that she had invested in were much more stylish than her rounded ones, the small cat-eye detail at either side of the frames making her look so much more attractive in his eyes. Oh, he adored her. He was lovesick. They held one another's gaze for several long seconds before they joined everyone else in applauding for the Cubs, breaking the little bubble that they'd become caught up in as they snapped back to reality. Sister Julienne turned to speak to Sister Evangelina and Sister Bernadette for a moment before she and Sister Evangelina made to weave their way through the crowd of people, Sister Bernadette looking at Patrick.

She made her way over to where he was standing with Timothy a few moments later, her heart pounding within her chest as Patrick blessed her with his charming side-smile that made her weak at the knee, Timothy noticing her before he hurried over to her and embraced her. She was slightly taken aback for a few moments until she smiled down at the young gentleman that she had become rather fond of over the last couple of years, allowing her fingertips to stroke slowly through his dark brown hair as his arms were around her middle and she could feel Patrick's gaze burning into her. When the embrace that she was sharing with Timothy had broken, he smiled up at her and allowed her to ruffle his hair affectionately before the two of them made their way over to his father. 'Good afternoon, Sister.' His tone was soft.

'Good afternoon, Doctor, you're looking well.' Her heart was pounding so fiercely within her chest that she worried that either he or Timothy would be able to hear the rapid thumps of it against her ribs. Even thought it had almost been a month since their brief encounter in the kitchen of the Parish Hall, she still couldn't shake the feeling of his lips upon her skin out of her mind whenever he was around. His warm brown eyes had made her heart race when he had looked into them, Sister Bernadette being unable to move or make any kind of noise. When he had closed his lips over the soft skin of her palm, she'd felt a warmth that she couldn't describe. A slight longing for him to pull her close to his chest and kiss her properly, removing her headdress and running his fingers through her hair. Yet, she had come back to her senses almost as soon as they had left her, sharply pulling her hand away as she had turned away from him. It wasn't that she had been angry with him for what he did, it was just that she had been scared.

She had been part of the Order since the beginning of July 1948, just before the NHS had started, and ever since she had begun to spend more time with Patrick at births and at Antenatal Clinics, she'd felt it in her heart that she wanted something different. She thought that her heart was trying to trick her, however, considering he had been happily married to his wife at that point. It was wrong for her to feel so strongly about him. However, now, the feelings were stronger than ever and she was troubled about what she was to do. Was she to leave the Sisters behind, the only proper family that she had ever had, to accept Patrick's love? Or was she to ignore the feelings that she felt for the man who had always been so compassionate and warm towards her, staying loyal to the Sisters? Just thinking about the two scenarios had her stomach in knots. 'Sister Bernadette?' Patrick's kind and gentle voice was what snapped her back to reality once more, a soft gasp leaving her. 'Are you alright? You're quite pale.'

'I'm sure it's nothing.' She offered him a reassuring smile even though she felt as though her face was on fire, her heart pounding madly once again. 'If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go and get some water.'

She then turned away from the man that she wanted with every fiber of her body, her eyes stinging with the same tears that they'd done when he'd left her alone in the kitchen.

* * *

'Sister, I would appreciate it if you would explain to me how you're feeling.' Sister Bernadette's head snapped in the direction of where Patrick's gentle voice had come from, her grip almost relenting on the glass of water in her hand whilst he slowly made his way into the kitchen. 'As your Doctor, I know that you sometimes suffer from a little...breathlessness...' She felt herself tremble as he stood next to her and their gazes locked. 'But as your _friend_ , I also know that you've been feeling some awkwardness around me since I pushed my luck in this very spot.' His voice had taken a slightly huskier tone since his gaze had dropped down to her hand, Sister Bernadette allowing him to take it kindly in his palm before he stroked his fingertips against the faint white line that had been left behind from the cut she'd had.

 _Kiss me._ She begged silently as she watched him caress her palm with light strokes of his fingertips. _Kiss my cheek, my hand, my arm, my wrist, anywhere! Just please...kiss me._ Despite her slight need to have his lips upon her skin again, Patrick continued to stroke her hand with his fingertips as she felt her heart-rate slowly begin to even out. He used slightly more pressure when he placed his fingertips on the inside of her wrist, their eyes meeting again as he smiled kindly down at her. 'The perfect speed.' He spoke gently to her before she felt a rosy blush rising in her cheeks, a small smile forming upon her lips when he took her glass from her and set it down carefully on the kitchen counter. 'Sister, please let me tell you how sorry I am for-' She silenced him with a simple raise of her hand, a smile on his lips.

'Don't tell me.' She couldn't find the courage to meet her gaze as she was slightly shocked that she had even found the courage to speak, her heart beginning to speed once more as she closed the distance between them, their chests almost touching. 'Show me.' Her eyes fell closed for a moment as she knew that her words had shocked him, hearing the trembling breath he released. The next thing she could feel was his finger hooking beneath her jaw before he lifted her gaze to his, their eyes meeting as delicate tears were in hers and love was in his. 'I want,' A tear came from her eye. 'I _need_ you to kiss me.' As he moved his strong and yet loving hand to cup the curve of her cheek in his warm palm, he leaned in to kiss the tear off of her skin and she felt herself begin to settle slightly with a sigh of satisfaction.

'There is nothing that I have ever wanted to do more.' He reassured her as he allowed his hands to cup the sides of her neck lovingly, his thumbs tracing her jaw as he smiled and the slight crinkles that he had at the corners of his eyes became more defined. 'My darling.' He breathed as he dipped his head to catch her lower lip in a long and tender kiss, her hands slowly finding his strong chest as she allowed herself to lean into him. The next thing she knew, his arms were slowly wrapping around her waist and he was drawing her flush against his chest as their lips caressed perfectly and she let out a light hum into his mouth, his hands travelling over her back through her habit as she stroked her fingers through his thick dark hair. 'I don't even know your name.' He breathed in between warm and delicate kisses.

'Shelagh.' She murmured as her hand slid around to the back of his neck and she rose slightly higher upon her tiptoes to better the angle of their mouths, feeling his lips curve up into a smile beneath hers.

'Patrick.' He replied as he cradled the back of her head through her headdress, allowing their lips to part several moments later as she returned back to her mediocre height and she gripped his shirt gently.

'There.' She breathed as they allowed their foreheads to kiss, the tips of their noses rubbing affectionately against one another's as she sucked her lower lip. 'We've made a start.' He chuckled in adoration.

They certainly had.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading, and please review! Next Chapter - C is for Cuddle! (Cheesy title I know, but also means a lot of Turnadette fluff, so...:))**


	3. C is for Cuddle!

**C is for Cuddle!**

* * *

Shelagh Turner had always been beautiful in her husband's eyes, even when she had been a religious Sister and all he had been blessed with was a glance at the perfection of her facial features. However, he had to admit that since she had renounced her vows and had walked down the aisle towards him a little over a week ago, she had never seemed so radiant. She had become accustomed to her new life faster than Patrick had expected her to, Shelagh finding joy in being able to style her hair differently every day rather than having to hide it beneath a wimple. Since they had made the three hour car journey up to Torquay the morning after their wedding night, dropping Timothy off at his Granny Parker's on the way, Shelagh had begun to apply subtle amounts of makeup to her face. Even though she didn't have to put any on in order for her husband to find her attractive, Patrick still managed to find her exceptionally beautiful when her lips were a soft pink colour and she had darkened her eyelashes with her new mascara.

It was true that she looked divine in all of her new dresses that she had either made or purchased for herself since leaving the Order, but Patrick new that he would always find his wife most perfect when she was sleeping soundly in his arms with her head upon his shoulder. As she was now. He loved watching her sleep so peacefully with his arm wrapped protectively around her slim waist beneath the covers, her leg tangled with his own as little snores escaped her and he ran his fingers through her soft brown hair. He brushed his thumb lovingly over her ear as a gentle smile appeared upon his lips, feeling a surge of pure love course through him when she hummed in contentment and tightened her hold around his middle as her arm was draped over it. 'I love you.' He hummed against her temple, kissing her warm flesh. Cuddling with his perfect wife was one of Patrick Turner's favourite pastimes, whether it be when the two of them woke every morning or when they were sitting together whilst they dined in the late evening.

It wasn't long until he felt Shelagh stirring slightly in his embrace as she buried her face into the side of his neck and a long yawn escaped her, her breath warm against his skin as he ran his palm gently over the smooth curve of her back. The next thing he felt was her warm and soft lips covering the side of his neck with slow open-mouthed kisses as she allowed her hand to come up and settle upon the centre of his chest, her fingers combing through the dark hair that covered his torso as his head fell back with a soft groan of satisfaction. 'Morning, dear.' She hummed as she nipped at the warm skin just beneath his jaw, smirking when she felt him tangle his fingers in her light brown tresses. 'Sleep well?' Her beautiful Scottish accent was thickly coated with remnants of sleep as she persisted to lavish his neck and throat with soft kisses. A gentle giggle escaped her when he rolled her onto her back and moved to cover her body with his own, a smirk upon her lips as she slid her arms around his neck. 'It took you look enough!'

'You Scots are very persistent, aren't you, my love?' He chuckled as he brushed several strands of errant brown hair beneath her ear, her enchanting blue eyes shining when their gazes met and she caressed the back of his neck with her thumbs as she stretched to kiss his lower lip sweetly. He couldn't help but sigh gently in contentment as a wave of warmth washed over him, his hand settling on her upper back before he carefully lay her back down upon the mattress when their kiss broke. 'I love you so much, Shelagh Turner.' He stroked the tip of his nose to hers as her eyes fluttered shut, a soft sigh escaping her. Their eyes met once again when he cupped her face warmly in his palms and brushed his thumbs against her cheeks, her hands slowly moving to cup the sides of his neck before he leaned down to stroke his lips against her own. Their lips barely grazed the first time as she allowed her thumb to brush against his warm skin, the second kiss that they indulged in slightly harder and deeper as they fell deeply into it.

'Hold me.' She breathed when they parted several long minutes later and her lips were slightly red and swollen, her hands running across his shoulders and down the outside of his arms before Patrick moved onto his back and brought her with him to lay upon his chest. Covering the two of them with the warm quilt, he kissed the crown of Shelagh's head as her cheek rested upon his chest hair and she gave a soft sigh of contentment. 'Patrick?' Her voice was soft and gentle when she spoke after a few moments of silence, her husband trailing his fingers along her spine as he continued to press slow kisses into her hair. He hummed in reply as he slid his arm over the base of her spine in order to support her upon his chest, a warm smile upon his lips when she rested her chin atop her hands as they rested upon his torso and their eyes met. 'I've been meaning to ask you this since our wedding night, but I keep getting too nervous.' He stroked her hair soothingly, raising his brow. 'Do you want to have any more children with me?'

He heard the gentle sigh of relief that she gave at finally getting the rock off of her chest, nothing but love in his eyes as he cupped the roundness of her cheek in his palm and caressed her soft skin. 'Oh, my love.' He spoke lovingly to her before kissing her tenderly upon her lips and sliding his hand beneath the curtain of her hair. 'Shelagh, of course I want more children.' He smiled as he held her flawless face in his hands. 'Maybe not right now, darling, but when we've settled into a routine once we get home. I honestly can't wait to see tiny versions of my beautiful wife running around the place.' They giggled softly, Shelagh laying her head back down upon his shoulder as he pressed his lips to her forehead and she cupped the side of his neck lovingly in her palm, stroking her thumb over the warm skin which was there.

Yes, they would certainly be having children in the future. An adopted daughter and a miraculous little boy that would prove that their love was stronger than any professional's diagnosis.

For now, though, they were content to just do one thing.

Cuddle.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please Review, thank you!**


	4. D is for Date!

**D is for Date!**

* * *

It was an early evening when Shelagh was stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom that she shared with her husband and she ran her hands slowly down the skirt of her tartan swing dress, a slight sparkle in her gentle blue eyes as she smiled at her reflection through the glass. It was the first time since Angela had come home from the adoption society that she had agreed to allow Patrick to treat her to dinner at the restaurant that they had shared their first meal at; where they had shared their very first kiss as an engaged couple. She could still remember the breathtaking smile that had appeared upon his lips as she had finally said yes, his arms wrapping around her waist as the two of them had been stood in his office and he had kissed her delicately upon the warmth of her lips. Oh, how she cherished her husband.

The gentle squeak of the bedroom door was what brought Shelagh out of her thoughts a few moments later, a gentle brush rising in her cheeks as she watched Patrick make his way up behind her. 'Mrs. Turner, you look incredible.' He murmured into her ear once he had wrapped his arms around her waist and had brought her back against his chest, his chin settled upon her shoulder as their gazes met in the mirror and she covered his hands with her own upon her flat stomach. She couldn't deny that she felt rather beautiful in the new dress that she had worked tirelessly on over the last few weeks since she'd accepted her husband's proposal of a date, the tartan material reminding her of when she was merely six years of age. Her hair was curled into soft waves as it hung over her shoulders, her lips a deeper shade of red.

She leaned back against Patrick's broad chest as he brushed his thumbs against the flatness of her stomach through her dress and he nuzzled his face into her neck, murmuring gentle words of love whilst he left short and sweet kisses upon her skin. The cool metal of his wedding ring brushed against her skin when she threaded her fingers through his own and allowed her head to settle back against his shoulder, allowing him to cuddle up against her back before their eyes met in the mirror once again and he brushed his thumb over her knuckles. 'I'm going to be the luckiest man in the restaurant when I'm walking in with you on my arm.' He smiled as he rested the side of his head against her own and her enchanting blue eyes glistened beautifully, her eyelashes slightly darker as she'd applied some mascara. 'I love you.'

'You may feel as though you're going to be the luckiest man in the restaurant when we walk in together, but you're forgetting that I always feel like the luckiest woman in the world when I have you with me.' She turned slowly in his arms in order to drape her own slowly around his neck, feeling his hands slide around to her lower back before they came to settle upon the base of her spine as he brought her close. 'Ever since we met when I arrived here on July 2nd of 1948, I knew that you couldn't ever be anything less than a gentleman.' She sighed lovingly as she brushed her thumbs against the smooth skin that he had at the back of his neck, their chests touching slightly. 'I'll never forget the first time we delivered a baby together and even though it was a terribly long labour, you still told me that I could manage that.'

'And you did.' He reminded her as he tucked a wayward strand of light brown hair behind her ear and kissed her brow tenderly, hearing her soft sigh as she leaned into him and his strong hands trailed slowly along the curve of her back through her swing dress. 'You showed Mrs. Astenbury how to keep the pain at bay whilst I turned her baby around, considering she was having a breech delivery, and she still tells me to make sure you know what a credit you are to me.' She blushed as she ran her hands slowly along the front of his chest through his shirt and allowed her gaze to fix upon his burgundy tie, the feeling of his thumbs brushing against her hipbones through her dress making her smile lovingly. 'You really _are_ a credit to me, you know.' He brought her gaze slowly back to his own. 'To me and our perfect children.'

'I know that we both reassure each other every morning that Angela and Timothy are all we could ever hope for, but I know that you're still hoping for a miracle just as patiently as I am. I want to know what it feels like to carry a baby inside my body and to feel it kicking and moving, Patrick, I would even go through the world's worst morning sickness if it meant that I could get pregnant. I still lay my hand upon my belly when I know that no one is looking, just imagining what it would be like to be able to do that and feel the response of our baby.' She fell quiet for a moment as he trailed his palms along her spine, a gentle sigh escaping her when she allowed herself to come back to the present and she cupped his neck gently with a soft smile. 'I don't need my own child to be happy, though. I'm quite satisfied as we are.'

'That's my girl.' He held her face in his hands before pressing his lips to the warm skin that he discovered at the centre of her forehead, her eyes falling closed as she ran her hands along his arms through his sleeves. When his lips parted from her forehead he nuzzled the tip of his nose against hers as they remained quiet for a few moments, content to stay in their own little world, before he met her gaze. His lips sought out hers as his arms remained around her slight waist, the first kiss that they shared sweet and chaste. When they went in for another kiss, it was long and tender as she slid her arms around his neck and rose up onto her tiptoes. 'My beautiful Shelagh.' He hummed against her lips when he deposited another kiss upon them, coaxing a gentle hum from her as she threaded her fingers through his dark hair.

'We should probably get going, dearest, if we're going to make our reservation on time.' Shelagh pointed out as she returned back to her normal height and she smoothed her husband's hair considerably, his loving chuckle making her heart race as he brushed his lips against her cheek. 'But thank you for making me feel better, darling, I'd hate to cast a dampener on the evening.' He cupped her face gently.

'You could never do that.' He reassured her as he ran his hands along the warm skin of her arms. 'Now, come along, Mrs. Turner. Let me show you off.'

* * *

'I know tonight hasn't really gone the way we planned.' Patrick sighed lovingly as he leaned back against the bench that he was sitting on and Shelagh cuddled up to him for warmth, his arm sliding around her shoulders as they continued to share the chips that were resting on some newspaper in his lap. 'But now that I think about it, sitting here on a park bench with you safe in my arms is far better than us sitting across form one another with a table between us.' She hummed gently in agreement as she draped her arm over his abdomen and nuzzled against the side of his neck. 'You're not too disappointed?'

'Disappointed?' She smiled as she pulled away from his chest in order to meet his gaze and steal another chip, humming as its warmth filled her mouth. 'Why on earth would I be disappointed when tonight has been one of the most incredible evenings of my life, Patrick? If you asked me to choose between sitting in a restaurant with a load of people who think that they're worth more than we are, or sitting in a deserted park with you whilst we eat steaming hot chips, I would choose the latter every time.' She kissed his lips lingeringly as she cupped the side of his neck in her palm, sighing happily. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, my perfect girl.' He reassured her as he held her face in his hands and brought her in for another long and passionate kiss.

Even though they had missed their reservation and were stuck eating fish and chips for their dinner, they couldn't deny that it was still the best date they had ever been on.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know that this one wasn't as good as my others, but my mind went blank at the end and I really wanted to get something up so I don't start putting it off. I swear that the next chapter will be a little better than this one, but please still review if you have the time. Maybe you'll think it's a little better than I do? Thank you for reading! Next Chapter: E is for Evangelina! (It's a little more of a sad one, sorry guys...Turnadette cuteness, though!)**


	5. E is for Evangelina!

**E is for Evangelina!**

* * *

It had been a week since one of the most feared and yet one of the most respected women in the entire of Poplar had passed away from another stroke. Three days since that same woman had been lowered into the ground within her coffin as the majority of the East End had come to pay their respects to the woman that, even though she tried to disguise it, had a heart of pure gold. Her absence was felt through the East End and the Sisters and nurses at Nonnatus were understandably distraught, but there was only one woman that Patrick Turner felt most inclined to comfort through her grief. Ever since the wake at Nonnatus House once the service had ended, Shelagh had been distant and had thrown herself completely into her work in the hope that it would distract her from the grief that was raging fiercely within her.

The evenings had been the worst for both she and Patrick once the children had been tucked up into bed at night and they slipped beneath their own covers, Shelagh finally allowing her grief to take over her as she buried her face into her pillow and sobbed to her heart's content. Patrick would lay facing her as she kept her back to him and the urge to reach out and hold her close as he murmured gentle words of love into her ear, reassuring her that the pain would pass eventually and that he would be there to hold her for as long as she required, burned strongly within his heart. She had sobbed herself to sleep since the evening after the funeral, Patrick only being able to take her into his arms and dot soft kisses along the side of her face once he knew that she was deeply in slumber. The state of his wife broke his heart.

She would force herself to smile and act as though everything was completely normal whilst she was at the surgery, trying to be as reassuring as possible to the young children when they would come in with wounds and other injuries, but there was something about her that revealed how she truly felt on the inside. Patrick noticed it as he walked slowly past her desk one afternoon and she was rearranging things to make herself more organized. It was something that only her husband would be able to recognize, and maybe her children, but nobody else would be able to see it at first glance. The perfect sparkle which her eyes used to hold was no longer there, but was replaced with a slightly duller shade of blue. She was exhausted. Exhausted and wracked with painful grief for the woman that she'd known all those years.

'Come with me.' Patrick sighed when she finally looked up at him from where she sat in her chair and he extended his hand out to her, the sadness that he saw in her gentle blue eyes making his heart break. 'My darling, it's hurting me to see you like this all the time.' His voice was warm and gentle as he got down to her level once she had slipped her hand into his, his thumb brushing gently over her knuckles as she gazed down at him and he noticed her bottom lip quiver slightly. Wordlessly, he stood up straight and brought her to stand from her chair before he led her into his office and locked the door behind him. 'I don't care how loud you become,' He started as he placed his hands upon Shelagh's shoulders and she fixed her gaze upon his tie, her body trembling slightly. 'But I want you to let all your heartbreak out.'

He hooked his finger underneath her chin a few moments later and slowly lifted her gaze up to his own as the tears sparkled in her enchanting blue eyes, her chest rising and falling rather sharply as he knew that she wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer. 'Patrick.' She managed to whisper before the floodgates opened and he brought her as close to his chest as possible, allowing her to nuzzle her face into his shirt as she broke down into gut-wrenching sobs and he pressed countless tender kisses to her shiny brown hair. Did he care that her warm tears were soaking through his shirt and making it stick to his chest? Not a single bit. She was finally letting him hold her in his arms as she trembled violently against him and she choked through the intensity of her sobs, her arms tightly wrapped around his middle.

He heard her muffled whimper against his chest when her legs buckled beneath her and she held tightly to the fabric of his shirt at the base of his back, his arms tightening around her small waist as he softly shushed her and held her against him. 'That's my girl,' He murmured into her hair as he lowered the two of them to the floor and she whimpered through her tears as he brought her into his lap, hushing into her ear as he combed his fingers through her hair and she turned her face into his shoulder. 'I've got you, my love, I promise.' He murmured as he pressed a tender kiss to the side of her head and her grasp tightened upon his shirt, her lips leaving a warm and slow kiss to his shoulder through the fabric. He began to rock slowly back and forth with her as she cuddled up to him like a child, her body still shivering.

He didn't care how long he would have to sit there for. Because with every minute that passed they were making progress.

* * *

'I feel as though I owe you an apology.' Her voice was soft and gentle as her head was laying in his lap later that same afternoon, Patrick resting back against the new settee that he'd purchased for his office as he stroked the backs of his fingers along the sharpness of her jaw. 'I've done nothing but snap at you and the children over the last couple of days, and I know that I haven't really been the best wife since we buried Sister Evangelina, but I want that to change. I've made poor Angela cry so many times by telling her off for petty things, and my heart breaks even more when she runs out of the room.' His gentle shushes whilst he combed his fingers slowly through her hair was what managed to make her smile, his thumb brushing against her ear before she shifted to sit beside him and he draped his arm around her.

'You've had your heart broken, my love, there's no need for you to apologize about anything that's happened over the last couple of days. You've hardly had any sleep at all and I'm sure that Angela asking for your attention every moment of the day is going to add to your exhaustion, my darling, so I don't judge you for snapping at her a little.' She met his gaze as her eyelashes were dark from her tears and her cheeks were tear stained, her hand slowly coming to rest upon his chest as she settled her head down upon his shoulder. 'Why don't I walk you to the cemetery after we finish work for the day, so then you can say goodbye to her properly? You might find it a little easier to cope with your grief if you haven't got so many people around you all at once, my love, and you can be as long as you like up there.'

'Will you come with me to the grave, Patrick?' She snuggled up to him and allowed him to run his palm along the curve of her side through her pencil skirt, their eyes meeting as he smiled down at her with nothing but pure love and devotion in his eyes. 'I want you to be there to hold my hand when I say goodbye to her, and I need you to be there to support me.' He pressed his lips lingeringly to the softness of her forehead before allowing her to drape her arm over his abdomen, her head burying beneath his chin as he nuzzled his nose against the dark brown hair he discovered on her head. 'You're my world.'

'And you're mine, my beautiful girl.' He reassured her as he felt her settle down in his embrace. 'You always have been.'

* * *

'Mummy better now?' Angela asked gently as she settled down beneath the covers later that evening and Shelagh stroked a lock of her beautiful blonde hair back behind her ear, a loving smile on her lips as she smiled down at the perfect little girl whom she loved as though she were her own flesh and blood. She had meant it when she had told Patrick that she couldn't love Angela more. She was her baby.

'Mummy's feeling a lot better now, sweetheart, yes.' Shelagh reassured her before leaning down to kiss the side of her head warmly, reveling in the sigh that her daughter released. 'I wouldn't mind having a cuddle, though.' A smile formed upon Angela's lips as she got out from beneath the covers and crawled into her mother's lap, Shelagh's arms wrapping protectively around her small waist as she held her close and pressed a tender kiss to the crown of her head. 'I love you, Angela Turner, you know that?' She hummed into her silky blonde hair, Angela nodding against her chest as her eyes fluttered closed.

'Mummy sing?' Shelagh couldn't help but smile at her daughter's sleepy voice as Angela gripped the fabric of her nightgown a few moments later and nuzzled against her chest, Shelagh shifting slowly until she was leaning against the headboard of Angela's bed. Once she had carefully lay Angela back down under the covers and had allowed her to snuggle up to her for warmth, she began to gently sing one of the Gaelic songs that she could remember her mother singing to her whenever she would wake from a bad dream. She knew that Angela adored the sound of her voice as she sang, and she cherished that.

* * *

Patrick couldn't help but smile lovingly as he was stood in the doorway to Angela's bedroom a short time later and he remained quiet as the scene before him warmed his heart, his beautiful Shelagh sound asleep against the headboard of their daughter's bed as Angela was sleeping peacefully against her chest. He knew that the bond that they shared was a special one, knowing how deeply Shelagh cherished their little girl, and he was glad that his wife found solace whenever she cradled Angela close. Making his way slowly over to his daughter's bed, he leaned down to protectively cradle Shelagh in his arms as he smiled lovingly down at her. She was so incredibly beautiful when she was caught in the clutches of slumber, her hair fallen into her face as her lips were slightly parted and her dark eyelashes fluttered.

One last glance at his beautiful little girl as she slept was enough to reassure him that she was content, his hold tightening around his wife's perfect body as he began to carry her slowly out of the bedroom and she nuzzled against his chest. 'Shh,' He soothed as entered their bedroom and closed the door quietly behind them with his foot, Shelagh stirring slightly in his embrace before she buried her nose into his nightshirt. 'That's my girl.' It wasn't long until he was laying his wife down on their bed and covering her small body with their quilt, slowly removing her glasses from her face before he lay them on her bedside table and leaned down to kiss her temple lingeringly. 'Sister Evangelina would be so proud of you, my beautiful girl.' He smiled against her skin before pulling back and gazing down at her lovingly.

He then made his way around to his own side of the bed before turning off the lamp and slipping beneath the covers next to her, slipping his arm slowly over her middle before she shifted back against him and a deep sigh of contentment escaped her as he nuzzled into her hair. 'I love you, Patrick.' She murmured sleepily as she laced their fingers slowly upon her abdomen and he kissed her cheek lingeringly. 'You're the only man I could ever want or need in my life, I promise you that.' She was unable to sense the smile upon his lips, considering she had drifted off again, but it was filled with adoration for her.

'I love you too, Shelagh.' He dotted soft kisses along her jawline before cuddling up against her and burying his face into her neck. 'So terribly, terribly much.'

A surge of warmth coursed through his veins when she turned over in his arms and buried her face into his chest as she pressed herself flush against him, his arms wrapping tightly around her slight waist.

As he drifted off to sleep that evening, something finally registered in his mind.

No matter how proud Sister Julienne may be of her, and no matter how proud Sister Evangelina used to be of her, he would always be the proudest of them all. Because she was magnificent.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please Review, and if you think I should work on anything then please let me know! Thank you all for reading! - Next Chapter: F is for Father's Day! (Also contains a certain Teddy Turner!)**


	6. F is for Father's Day!

**F is for Father's Day!**

* * *

The soft coos of her perfect two month old son was what roused Shelagh pleasantly from her deep slumber as the early morning sunlight streamed into the bedroom through the drapes in the windows, a soft smile upon her lips as her eyes fluttered open before they focused upon Edward as he lay contentedly in his cot. Slipping the hand that wasn't held by Patrick's through the bars of his cot, she lay her palm on his tiny stomach and brushed her thumb against the fabric of his nightshirt. She smiled as her son turned his head slowly to meet her gaze with his own, a gummy smile forming upon his lips when she slowly brushed the side of her finger against the warmth of his cheek. 'Hello, you.' She whispered as her lips curled up into their own sleepy smile and her blue eyes sparkled lovingly, sliding her finger into his palm.

She knew that it wasn't going to be long until the bedroom door would open with a gentle squeak once Angela had woken, since she had told her the previous evening that they would have to get up earlier if they wanted to have everything ready for Patrick. It was finally Father's Day and Angela had been looking forward to it for the last three weeks since she had chosen her present for her father, a shiny pocket watch which Shelagh had allowed the word "Daddy" to be engraved upon at her daughter's pleading. Timothy had used the majority of his pocket money to purchase his father a new briefcase, and Shelagh'd managed to find out something that she _knew_ her husband was going to like. It wasn't long until Edward started grizzling as his grip tightened upon his mother's finger, Shelagh realizing that he wanted his milk.

She reluctantly unlaced her fingers from Patrick's as his arm was still tightly draped over her hips and his face was buried in the crook of her neck as he snored softly, his chest pressed against her back while his warm breath was rather soothing against her skin. Once she had carefully managed to extract herself from her husband's embrace, she gave a gentle sigh of relief when he turned over with a soft humph. Sitting up slowly, she couldn't help but smile lovingly down at the man who had made all of her dreams a reality. He was everything to her and to their children, and she was going to make him see it if it was the last thing she did. 'I love you so much.' She murmured into her husband's ear when she leaned down towards him, pressing her lips to the warm skin just beneath his jaw before rubbing his arm tenderly.

Leaning into her son's cot in order to bring Edward slowly into her arms and cradle him protectively against her chest, she couldn't help but plant a kiss to the warm skin of his forehead as he smiled up at her and gripped her nightgown with his tiny fist. 'My miracle boy.' She nuzzled the tip of her nose against his before reaching up to lightly pull the ribbon at her shoulder, allowing one side of her nightgown to fall away from her chest before guiding Edward to her breast and permitting him to latch on. As his tiny hand came up to cup the warmth of her breast and he started to suckle gently upon her nipple, she settled back against her pillow and gazed down at him with a warm smile upon her lips. The bedroom door slowly opened a few moments later, revealing a sleepy Angela while she held her beloved teddy by the ear.

'Mummy?' She rubbed her eye slowly with the heel of her palm as she made her way slowly across the room after shutting the bedroom door behind her, Shelagh smiling lovingly at her precious four-year-old as she cradled the back of her son's head protectively and brushed her thumb against the warm skin of his leg. 'Are we going to be making Daddy's special breakfast soon?' Angela climbed up onto the bed of her parents before slowly crawling to sit between the two of them, laying her head down upon Shelagh's arm as she watched her feed her little brother. 'Is Edward having his breakfast, Mummy?' She smiled. Shelagh nodded silently as she drew her eyes away from her son and pressed her lips to her daughter's warm brow, Angela leaning into her with a sigh of satisfaction before she snuggled up against her side.

'He is, my wee princess.' Shelagh replied before cradling Edward in one arm and wrapping her free one around her daughter's shoulders, allowing Angela to settle against her as Patrick slept peacefully beside them. 'Is Timothy still sleeping?' She felt her little girl nod against her chest as she stroked her small fingertips against her baby brother's cheek, a loving giggle escaping Shelagh's lips as she trailed her hand along the warm skin of her daughter's arm. 'Why don't you go and wake him up and tell him that we'll go down and make Daddy's breakfast, hmm? I'll let Edward finish his breakfast and then we can make a start in the kitchen.' The excitement was evident in Angela's eyes when she looked up at her mother, kissing her cheek softly before she slipped from in between her parents and slid carefully off of their bed.

Shelagh knew that she had a messy morning ahead of her, but she didn't mind in the slightest. To her, it wasn't that they were making more mess for her to clean up later. They were making memories.

* * *

It was later that morning when Shelagh was stood at the stove as she continued to turn the bacon over in the frying pan and Timothy and Angela were setting the table behind her, Edward content to lay in his bassinet beside the table as they went about getting everything ready before Patrick came downstairs. It had taken Shelagh quite some time to persuade her husband to spend Father's Day at home, to spend the day relaxing as a family instead of thinking about broken arms and vaccinations, but he had soon relented and promised her that he would focus upon his family rather than his occupation for the day. She found herself feeling as though she was more excited for Father's Day than her husband, finding it rather silly considering it wasn't about her, and yet she couldn't wait to see the smile on his lips.

'Daddy!' Angela's excited giggle made Shelagh turn slightly in place and notice her husband as he made his way into the kitchen, the two of them sharing a loving glance as he lifted Angela onto his hip and ruffled Timothy's hair affectionately. 'Happy Father's Day, Daddy.' Patrick pressed his lips slowly to Angela's warm forehead as he brought her into a tight cuddle, her head coming to rest upon his shoulder. 'Mummy made me, Teddy and Timothy get up early this morning so that we could get your breakfast ready.' He smiled over at his lovely wife at Angela's words, trailing his hand along his daughter's spine. 'We wrapped up your presents too, and Timothy helped me write your card! Edward got you a present too, but he's too little to know what to write in a card for you.' Patrick shook his head as he chuckled.

'Timothy, would you take Angela upstairs and help her to find Edward's present?' Shelagh asked lovingly once she had turned off the stove and made her way over to her family. 'You remember where I hid it, don't you?' Timothy nodded with a smile before Patrick set his little girl down and she took her big brother's hand, allowing Timothy to lead her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 'I think I've bought us some time before they come back down, darling, so I think we'd better make the most of it.' Patrick smiled down at her with pure love and devotion in his eyes before he brought her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her slim waist as she slid hers slowly around his neck and met his lips with her own. Their kiss was long and tender as he brought his hand up to trail through her hair, a hum escaping her.

She allowed her hand to cup the sides of his neck as their lips caressed slowly and her free hand slipped down to his chest, gripping his nightshirt gently in her palm as she brought him closer and a chuckle vibrated against her soft lips. 'Mrs. Turner.' He murmured into her mouth as he trailed his palms along the curves of her sides through her nightgown, Shelagh slowly rising up onto her tiptoes to better the angle of their mouths. 'I can't believe how lucky I am.' He breathed when they parted a few moments later and he pressed his forehead against hers, his hands resting upon her hips as she trailed her hand along the front of his chest. 'I've got a beautiful wife,' He kissed her temple lingeringly before bringing her flush against him. 'Three perfect children that mean everything to me, and I couldn't feel happier.'

'We love you so much.' She reassured him when their eyes met and her gentle blue eyes sparkled beautifully, their lips meeting in a long and chaste kiss as he cupped the softness of her cheek in his palm. 'You've given me everything that I could ever hope to have, and you never gave up hope that we would have a child of our own even though we were told it wasn't possible. Now we have our little Edward.' Patrick smiled lovingly as he nuzzled the tip of his nose against her hairline, his son's gentle grizzles causing him to pull away from his wife before he made his way over to Edward's bassinet, shushing him.

'Hey, hey, hey.' He chuckled lovingly as he leaned down to bring his son slowly into his arms and cradle him protectively against his chest, Teddy settling down as soon as Patrick stroked his knuckles along his warm cheek. 'That's my boy.' Patrick pressed his lips to his little boy's forehead in a lingering kiss as Shelagh went back to the counter in order to put her husband's breakfast onto a plate. The sound of her children hurrying down the stairs as they giggled gently together made her heart swell with love for her little family, something finally starting to dawn on her as she turned to her four favourite people.

Her life was perfect.

* * *

Shelagh couldn't help but sigh softly as she was settled in her husband's lap once the children had insisted that he opened their presents and he had kissed them both atop the head, her head cushioned on his shoulder as his arm was wrapped tightly around her middle and they watched Angela and Timothy play together in front of them. Edward, after twenty minutes of Shelagh humming into his ear as she'd paced back and forth with him in her arms, was now sleeping soundly in his bassinet that Patrick had brought into the sitting room. 'Don't tell me that you of all people have forgotten to buy me a present, Mrs. Turner.' He teased before nipping the ridge of her ear gently and earning himself a halfhearted smack upon the chest as she turned back to him with a glint in her eye; a beautiful smile upon her lips.

'That is for me to know and for you to find out, Doctor, but if you don't start behaving yourself then I'm just going to make you wait longer.' She leaned forwards and caught him in a long and warm kiss as she cupped his jaw lovingly in her palm, his hand lightly gripping the soft fabric of her dress as they sank into one another yet kept their kisses chaste in front of the children. 'See, Angela?' Timothy's voice made the two of them pull apart and turn to face their children, Shelagh's hands resting upon her husband's shoulders as he brushed his thumb against the curve of her side. 'We might have moved houses and we might have had a new little brother, but the mushy stuff doesn't change.' Patrick and Shelagh couldn't help but chuckle softly as they rested their foreheads together, his lips pressing to her temple.

The last couple of months had been tiring and stressful, what with moving into their larger house and then welcoming Edward into their family, but neither Patrick nor his wife could find it in them to bear a grudge. Not when they had been blessed with all the things they had ever dreamed of. Edward was an incredibly easy baby to tend to, and the family had warmed to him instantly, but Patrick knew that his wife was completely besotted with their little boy. She found it hard to put him down once she had him in her arms, and it was clear to see that Edward was going to grow up to be a Mummy's boy. The two of them had a bond that was unbreakable, that was for sure, and Patrick was glad to see Shelagh finally getting what she deserved. Ever since Edward had arrived she had been more relaxed. More herself.

They'd had so many worries throughout her pregnancy, what with her threatened miscarriage, but they had managed to keep strong throughout her stay at the London, and they had gotten through it.

Together.

* * *

'I think I've waited long enough now.' Shelagh smiled lovingly as she was stood at the sink later that evening and she continued to wash the dishes from the family's supper, Patrick's strong arms wrapping around her middle from behind as he murmured gently into her ear. 'I may sound like an impatient schoolboy on Christmas morning, but I don't think I can wait much longer to find out what you are hiding from me, my love.' She sighed lovingly as she dried her hands on a tea-towel and turned around in his arms before resting her palms upon his torso, taking a deep breath before smiling lovingly up at him.

'I didn't know whether or not to tell you yet, because we obviously didn't plan it and we've hardly settled into Teddy's routine, but I just couldn't keep it to myself any longer and I feel as though you've the right to know.' He furrowed his brow slightly as he gazed down at her and she took his hand slowly into her own, guiding it to her lower abdomen before his eyes widened and all she saw was pure love and joy sparkling in his warm brown irises. 'It would appear that we've done it again.' She giggled tearfully as she smiled up at him and felt him brush his thumb against the slight roundness through her dress. 'I missed my previous cycle and I just had a feeling, so I sent off a pregnancy test and it came back positive. I know that women are more fertile after having a baby, but Edward's only two months of age!'

'We'll manage.' He reassured her as he cupped her face in his hands and locked gazes with her, tears sparkling in her eyes as she trembled and a breathtaking smile formed upon her lips. 'But before we do anything else,' His thumbs brushed against the soft brown hair at the sides of her head. 'Come here.' He brought her close to him then and caught her in a long and deep kiss, her arms slowly making their way around his middle as she stepped closer to him. 'How far along are you?' He murmured into her mouth as he cupped the sides of her neck warmly and she stroked her thumbs warmly against his back.

'A little over a month.' She rose up onto her tiptoes as she threaded her fingers through his hair and he pulled her flush against him, a smile forming upon his lips as she raked her nails along his scalp. 'I'll take that kiss as a sign that you're happy?' She giggled when they parted and he pressed a slow kiss to her hairline, her lips rather swollen when he took her hands in his own and fixed his gaze upon her.

'Happy is an understatement, my beautiful girl.' He brought her into his embrace and allowed her head to rest upon his torso, his arms sliding slowly around her waist as he kissed her crown. 'I'm ecstatic.'

'I'm glad.' She nuzzled slowly into his chest and gripped the fabric of his shirt as she allowed her eyes to flutter closed of their own accord. 'Happy Father's Day, my darling.'

'Thank you, sweetheart.' He murmured into her hair as he caressed the softness of her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

It truly had been the best Father's Day that Patrick had ever celebrated.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this little chapter that I finally managed to finish, but if you didn't then I understand because I'm not 100% happy with it. However, this is what I came up with and I was unsure if you could get pregnant soon after giving birth and so I Googled it, hehe! Nevertheless, please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for taking the time to read! (I'm not too sure what to write for the letter G, so if you have any ideas then please let me know! Thank you!)**


	7. G is for Gentle!

**G is for Gentle!**

* * *

Patrick couldn't help but smile as he was stood in the doorway to his bedroom one evening and he watched his wife pace slowly back and forth with Teddy settled in her arms, her gentle voice filling the air as she pulled his soft blanket further around his tiny body and continued to sing a soothing Gaelic lullaby whilst she gazed down at her little miracle. Edward had only been a member of the Turner family for two days, but he had already managed to claim his mother's heart. There was no denying that Shelagh was completely besotted with her little boy, considering she couldn't draw her eyes away from him when he would take his milk from her, and Patrick never tired of seeing her eyes light up whenever Edward snuggled against her chest when she attempted to settle him down for a nap. She was an incredible mother.

Shelagh was always so gentle and compassionate with both he and their children, and she managed to make him so immensely proud of her by the little things that she did. She hardly ever scolded Angela or Timothy when they made mistakes, and even when she did, her voice would still hold the softness that Patrick adored so much. Anyone could see that Shelagh would give everything up in a heartbeat to give her children the childhood that she never had, which was probably why she was so respected in the community. She had a way with children, which was one of the reasons why Patrick felt so honoured to call her his wife. Every caress that she left upon her children's cheeks were so light that they could barely be felt, but they still said everything that her words never could. They expressed the love she possessed.

She wasn't only gentle when showing affection to the children that had all managed to bring her so much joy, but to her husband as well whenever they made love. The kisses that she left upon his lips, even when they were hungry and fueled by desire, were still gentle and warm as she tangled her fingers slowly in his dark brown hair. Her hands were smooth and therapeutic as she ran them soothingly along his chest whilst they kissed long into the night, her nimble fingers easily unbuttoning his shirt before she would drop it to the floor and run the tips of them through the dark hair that covered his torso. There was never a time that Shelagh was anything other than gentle and loving, and her family adored that the most about her. 'It's rather rude to stare, you know.' Her beautiful voice brought him back to the present.

A loving smile formed upon his lips as he made his way across their bedroom before placing his hand on the back of her head and drawing her slightly closer, kissing the warmth of her brow lingeringly as she continued to soothe their son. 'You're such an incredible mother.' He murmured against her hairline once he had wrapped his arm around her middle and allowed her to lean into him, Edward nuzzling against his mother as she gazed sleepily down at him. 'It's no wonder that our children love you so much, my love.' Her gentle hum of appreciation broke through the comfortable silence of the room when she rested her head upon his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck, her lips brushing slowly against the soft skin that she discovered there before he kissed her warm brown hair. 'Hmm, I think someone else is sleepy too.'

'I didn't have time to rest today.' She admitted as she sighed lovingly against his neck and felt him brush his thumb against the base of her back through her nightgown. 'Not with Timothy needing me to help him pack for his camping trip and Angela feeling unwell. I've not really had chance to sit down since you left for work this morning, Patrick, and my feet are killing me.' She felt the lingering kiss which his lips left upon the side of her head, a sleepy smile spreading across her face as she allowed her eyes to flutter open and catch Edward staring up at her. She pulled away from her husband's warmth a few seconds later, cradling her son close before dipping her head and kissing his hairline tenderly. 'I can't stop kissing him.' She admitted with a slight giggle as Patrick brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. 'I adore him.'

'I know you do, my beautiful girl.' He smiled as he cupped the side of his wife's neck and brushed his thumb against her sharp jawline before catching her in a long and tender kiss, feeling her sigh gently into his mouth as their tongues touched and she smiled against his lips. 'I'm taking the day off tomorrow and staying home to help you care for the children, Shelagh.' He spoke softly to her as his hand settled on her hip and he brushed his thumb against it through her nightgown, pressing the tip of his finger to her lips when he saw her begin to object. 'No buts.' She kissed the pad of his finger lightly before he began to lead her over to their bed and she allowed him to pull back the covers for her, her heart swelling with love for him as she got onto the bed and settled back against the headboard. 'I love you, Mrs. Turner.'

He pressed a tender kiss to the crown of her head once he had replaced the quilt over her lap and she sank into her pillows, his hand running along the length of her arm before he pulled away and a soft and long yawn escaped her. 'Will you come and cuddle with me whilst I feed him?' Her voice had taken on that gentle tone again as she made to untie the ribbon at her shoulder, nothing but pure love in his eyes as he nodded and made his way around to his own side of the bed. Edward had already latched onto his mother's breast when he settled back against the headboard, his tiny hand cupping the warm skin that he discovered upon the swell of it as he sucked rather eagerly upon her nipple. 'It feels incredible.' She admitted as Patrick slid his arm around her shoulders. 'To be able to watch him take his milk off of me.'

'I'm so proud of you for how far you've come since you agreed to become my wife, you know.' He pressed a warm kiss to her shoulder as she gazed down at their son, her hand resting lovingly upon the back of Edward's head as she smiled. 'We've faced so many troubles together, and you've still stayed so strong through it all when you could have just given up hoping. Every time something has gone wrong, I've realized that we always seem to get something good out of it in the end.' She turned her head to face him, a sweet smile upon her lips. 'We were told that we would never be able to have a baby through our lovemaking, and then we were blessed with Angela less than a year later. Then there was the threatened miscarriage with Edward, but we kept hoping and now he's ours and he's loved.'

'I never could have gotten through all of that if you weren't by my side.' She admitted sleepily as she allowed her head to rest back against his shoulder, his fingertips stroking the warm skin of her arm as their son's sucking had quietened considerably. 'You held my hand through every one of those problems, and I feel so blessed to have you.' He kissed the centre of her forehead slowly. 'I love you, Patrick.'

'I love you too, sweetheart.' He sighed as he nuzzled his nose against her hairline. 'More than anything.'

The kiss that she left to the warm skin of his neck just below his jaw was completely filled with gentility and love.

Just like her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know this ended a little abruptly, but I wasn't exactly sure what else to write and I thought it was pretty sweet to end like this, so I hope you don't mind too much! I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story so far, and for all the support that I have received! I love writing for this couple, and this is just one way for me to cope until this year's Christmas special which seems as though it's never going to get here! Only 153 days left, guys! Please review this chapter and tell me what you thought of it, because I'd be so grateful if you did. Next Chapter: H is for Holiday!**


	8. H is for Holiday!

**H is for Holiday!**

* * *

The two of them had wanted to return to Torquay ever since they had arrived back in Poplar after their honeymoon almost four years ago, both of them deciding that they would return as soon as their family was complete. They knew that Edward was likely to be their third and final child, considering their was a high risk of Shelagh miscarrying should she become pregnant again, and so they had decided to make the three hour journey up to the beautiful town that they had fallen in love with several years ago, Timothy, Angela and Edward making the holiday so much more perfect this time. They had only been in the town for two days, and yet the children had already fallen in love with the sights and the beach. Even Edward was content to stand at the edge of the ocean and hold onto his mother's hand as the cool water covered his tiny feet. Patrick and Shelagh's honeymoon had been nothing short of perfect, but they knew that nothing could be more satisfying than spending time with their children, making more memories.

Patrick found himself unable to hold back the deep sigh of contentment that escaped him as he lay quietly beside his wife and she slept soundly in his arms, her head cushioned upon his chest as her arm was draped over his abdomen and her leg was tangled with his beneath the quilt. As he ran his palm over the curve of her side and brought the fingers of his free hand through her deep brown hair, he thought of how the two of them had lay in the exact same position on the first morning of their honeymoon. Shelagh had been so content to just cuddle against his chest as the sunlight had come in through the drapes that hung in the windows of their hotel room, her head buried beneath his chin as he had pressed countless kisses to her crown and she had slept so peacefully in his embrace. Patrick'd thought that Shelagh couldn't ever be more beautiful in his eyes than she'd been that first morning, but now he knew that he'd never stop noticing things about his perfect wife which only made her so more appealing in his eyes.

Pressing a lingering kiss to her crown as he held her slightly closer to him, he breathed in her scent through her hair and allowed his eyes to flutter closed as he smiled. 'My gorgeous girl.' He murmured softly into her light brown tresses and brushed his thumb against her hip beneath the covers. She stirred momentarily with a gentle hum of contentment before she allowed her fingertips to caress the warm skin of his side and settled back into her peaceful slumber. It wasn't long until a perfect gurgle came from the cot on Shelagh's side of the bed and Patrick felt his heart swell with love for the perfect little boy settled in it, his lips pressing to the side of his wife's head before he carefully removed his arms from around her and slipped out from beneath the warmth of the covers. As he made his way around to Teddy's cot, a small smile formed upon his lips as he knew that he already had everything that he could ever want in life. An occupation that supported his family, a loving and supportive wife and his three perfect children.

'There's my boy.' His voice was gentle when he finally allowed his gaze to fall upon the perfect baby that he had somehow helped to create, his six-month-old son blessing him with a smile that allowed him a peek at his first tiny tooth. Patrick remembered how he had found Shelagh sitting up with Edward in her arms over the course of several nights as he sucked on an ice cold flannel, the cool material taking the pain off as she rocked back and forth with their son in her arms and she hummed gently into his hair. Even though she had been exhausted until it finally broke through the surface, she still couldn't keep her excitement to herself when the tooth finally did show. Now, she found their beautiful little boy so much more adorable whenever he granted her a look at his tooth. 'Edward Turner, you are growing up far too quickly for Daddy's liking, and I want it to stop this instant.' He teased with a loving chuckle as he leaned in to cradle his son in his arms, nothing but love in his warm brown eyes when Teddy snuggled close.

He was just like his Mummy. Stealing his father's warmth.

As Patrick cast a glance back to his bed, he couldn't help but smile as Shelagh had now shifted to his pillow and her nose was buried into the material as she slept soundly. Oh, how he loved her. The creak of the bedroom door was what made Patrick draw his eyes away from the perfection that was his wife, a gentle chuckle escaping him as he watched a sleepy Angela padding into the room whilst she rubbed her eyes slowly and she held to her teddy's paw. Wordlessly, Patrick sat down on the edge of the bed and sat Teddy upon one knee as he brought his little girl to sit on his other, allowing her to cuddle up to him. 'Morning, Daddy.' Her light voice was muffled against the warm skin of his chest as he brushed his fingers through her soft blonde hair, his lips pressing to the crown of her head as he held her protectively by the waist. It occurred to Patrick, that whilst Angela had grown up to have the exact same personality as her mother, she had also grown up to have her mother's trait of disliking early mornings. Not that he'd ever minded, though, when it meant that he could shower his little angel with kisses and hold her close to him as she woke up at her own pace. 'Did I wake Teddy?' She asked gently as she looked up at him.

'No, my lovely.' He reassured her as he brushed his thumb against the curve of her side through her nightgown and she leaned against his chest, watching her with pride when she stroked her brother's warm cheek with the backs of her fingers. Something that she had seen her mother do when she was settling him down for one of his naps. 'He woke up just before you came in. Why don't you see if he'll go to you for a cuddle, hmm? Then I can try and wake Mummy up so that she can get Edward ready for our beach day?' She nodded excitedly before slipping from her father's lap and allowing him to place Teddy down in her lap. He had never doubted that Angela would make an incredible big sister, but she had definitely exceeded any expectations he might have had. She had taken on a much more gentle nature since her little brother had arrived, and she always managed to stop him crying by playing peek-a-boo with him like Shelagh used to do with her. Despite only being four years of age, she seemed to be turning into a magnificent big sister. Once Patrick was content that Teddy was safe with Angela, he stood up from the bed and made his way around to his own side before kneeling down beside his wife.

She looked so different when her glasses weren't perched upon the bridge of her nose and she wasn't wearing any makeup, her hair tussled from the lengthy kissing sessions that the two of them managed to always find themselves in once the children were all asleep in their own beds. She was still exceptionally beautiful in his eyes, though. She could never be anything but. Allowing his fingers to slide a soft strand of brown hair back behind her ear, he pressed his lips to the warm skin of her brow. Something that he knew would cause her to stir, considering she was rather sensitive there. Once she released a gentle hum, he began to trail his kisses down the bridge of her nose before planting a softer one upon the tip of it and stroking her jaw lovingly. 'Shelagh, my love.' He whispered gently before brushing his lips against her philtrum in advance to covering her mouth with his own. He only had to move his lips once over her own before she started to respond, her breath warm as she hummed against his mouth.

When he pulled back from her lips and stroked the backs of his fingers down the side of her face, her eyes fluttered open and she allowed a sleepy smile to accentuate her features before she took his hand and laced her fingers with his own. 'Good morning.' She whispered as her eyes were half-lidded and he brushed his thumb across her knuckles, a loving smile upon his own lips as he kept his warm gaze on her. He remained quiet as she began to leave an individual kiss upon each one of his knuckles, each graze of her lips against his skin making him fall more in love with the beautiful woman he had married. It wasn't long until she finally noticed that her two youngest children were settled on the edge of the bed, Angela smiling over at her when she realized that she was finally awake. 'Good morning, my sweet boy.' Shelagh giggled as Teddy wriggled out of his sister's arms and hurriedly crawled over to his mother, a beaming smile upon his lips as his light blue eyes glistened. 'Is somebody waiting for their feed?'

Teddy snuggled against his mother's chest once she had brought him slowly into her lap and her fingers combed slowly through his dark hair, his gentle coo against the silky fabric of her nightgown making her press a tender kiss to his crown. 'Angela, darling, come and have a cuddle.' She extended her hand to the beautiful little girl that had stolen her heart from the second that Patrick had quietly eased her into her arms several years ago. The beautiful blonde haired toddler shifted upon the quilt until her mother was able to wrap her arm around her shoulders, a smile forming upon her lips when a tender kiss was pressed to her forehead. 'Mmm, I think we should spend the day down at the beach today and buy some ice creams. What do you think, angel girl, would Edward enjoy that? And Tim?' Angela nodded. 'Well why don't you go and see if you can wake Timothy up whilst Teddy has his breakfast, and then we can all get ready to go out?' Angela didn't need any more coaxing before she slid from the mattress.

'If I've said it once then I've said it a thousand times, Mrs. Turner, you are the most perfect mother in the entire world.' Patrick nuzzled his face into the side of his wife's neck, stealing several warm kisses.

And he meant every word.

* * *

It was a short time later when Shelagh and Patrick were sat beside one another on a picnic blanket that they had set down a safe distance away from the ocean, gentle giggles leaving them as they kept an eye on Angela and Timothy whilst the two of them paddled at the edge of the ocean. Angela looked so incredibly sweet in the new swimsuit that Shelagh had purchased for her before the family had left for their holiday, her soft blonde hair tied back in a bun since she had been complaining about it getting into her face because of the breeze from the sea. As Shelagh gazed down at the perfect little boy whom was quite happy to lay in her arms, she knew that her entire world was based around the three beautiful children that never failed to amaze her. Along with the incredible man that she was leaning against, of course. Patrick always made her feel like she would be able to do anything as long as she tried hard enough, which was one of the things she loved most about him. Why she was proud to be his spouse.

'You honestly look incredible.' His gentle voice brought her out of her thoughts a few moments later as she sensed him shift closer to her upon the blanket, his hand coming to rest upon her lower back with a loving smile as she allowed her head to settle back against his shoulder. 'You are the most beautiful woman on this entire beach, Shelagh Turner, not that I've even needed to look at another one in order to know that. I wouldn't be able to do half of the things that I can if I didn't have you, my darling, and I can't explain how much I love you.' She giggled sweetly as she continued to cradle their son close to her chest, her thumb brushing against the warm skin of his leg when she tilted her head back to meet her husband's lips with her own in a lingering kiss. 'I can't believe you have been mine for four years.'

'It's been incredible.' She sighed before leaning in to catch him in a long and sweet kiss as he wound his arm slowly around her waist, their foreheads touching once they pulled apart for breath. 'I love you, Patrick Turner.' She breathed as she ran her hand along his torso and he trailed kisses along the expanse of her forehead and hairline, his thumb brushing against the softness of her stomach as he smiled.

'I love you too, Shelagh Turner.' He hummed into her ear before stroking their son's hair with the palm of his hand. 'And our three perfect children.'

* * *

The sun was setting slowly over the ocean later that evening as Shelagh and Patrick walked slowly along the edge of it and the beach was completely deserted, their fingers laced between them as her silky hair blew softly in the breeze and her head rested upon his upper arm. It had taken him a while to convince her that they could trust Timothy to babysit the children for an hour or so in the hotel room if he took her out for a sunset walk, but she had finally given into his insisting when he had promised that it would be the only time they did it. Even though she knew that was an empty promise. 'Come here.' A gentle sigh escaped her when her husband murmured against her hairline as he pressed his lips to it in a tender kiss, his hand releasing hers before he wound his arm around her waist and drew her closer. 'I don't think there's a better way on earth to watch the sunset than holding you against my chest, my gorgeous girl, I swear that.' He admitted as he set his chin down lovingly upon the crown of her head.

'The last time you said that to me was when we were stood together on the beach in South Africa last year.' She smiled as she allowed her arm to slide around his lower back, remembering how she'd been warm in his arms even though the breeze from the ocean had been rather chilly when they were in Cape Town. The same day that she had started to experience the symptoms of pregnancy. 'That was also the first time that you had ever kissed me properly in front of the others, which I must admit was extremely daring of you, Doctor Turner.' She smiled lovingly up at him, her blue eyes sparkling beautifully.

'Mmm, I think I ought to kiss you again.' He stopped her a few moments later before wrapping his arms around her middle and drawing her flush against his chest, her hands coming to rest upon his upper arms as she gazed up at him and nothing but love could be seen in her eyes. 'Just to remember what it was like.' He dipped his head and caught her in a long and tender kiss, then, Shelagh lightly gripping the fabric of his shirt as she hummed into his mouth and he drew her closer, still. His fingers stroked slowly through her light brown hair as her hands moved to cup the sides of his neck warmly, her thumb brushing against the warm skin at one side as her palm caressed the other. 'I love you so much.' He panted gently when they allowed the tips of their noses to graze, his hands settled upon her lower back.

'I love you too.' She whispered whilst she ran her hands slowly along the front of his chest and they gazed deeply into one another's eyes, her cheeks flushed slightly. 'Now kiss me again.'

She placed her hand upon the back of his neck then, bringing him down into a softer kiss than they had shared just moments before, his hands roaming slowly over the spine of his one true love.

Of his soulmate.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This should have been up yesterday evening but I forgot to upload it...Anywho, it's here now and I hope you liked this little chapter! I know that it wasn't really my best one, and I realize that I probably could have added more to it, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Yes, I realize that it also ended a little abruptly but I kind of like the last line if I'm honest, haha! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, it would be much appreciated! Also, if you have any requests for what I could write for I, then I'd also be grateful if you included it in your review. Thank you for reading!**


	9. I is for Intimacy!

**I is for Intimacy!**

* * *

The sitting room of Patrick Turner's apartment was dimly lit with candles as he and his beautiful fiancee were content in one another's embrace upon his settee, the two of them indulging in the white wine he had purchased for their night in as her head lay upon his shoulder and he brought his fingertips soothingly through her warm brown hair. It had been a little over a month since he had proposed to Shelagh in the kitchen of the Parish Hall, the same place that he had pushed his luck with her less than a year earlier, his heart pounding within his chest as she had opened the small box and her eyes had widened with surprise at the sight of the diamond ring resting inside. She had accepted his proposal with eagerness before he had slid the small ring down her finger and drawn her close to him, catching her in the slowest and the softest of kisses as he had cupped the back of her neck. The first kiss of many. Since that afternoon in the Parish Hall they had shared many kisses, some comforting, some hungry and some languid.

The first time that they had indulged in a deep kiss and he had buried his hand in her hair, she had panicked and admitted that she felt like things were moving too fast, but she had soon become comfortable with the added intimacy and was now a very eager participant. Snuggling in closer to her fiance's side as she took a slow sip of her wine, she couldn't help but sigh as Patrick pressed his lips to the side of her head in a tender kiss, his hand running along the curve of her side through her thin blouse. 'My gorgeous girl.' He hummed into her ear, drawing her earlobe slowly through his teeth which made her shiver with a gentle whimper. 'Mmm, you like that, don't you, sweetheart?' He nuzzled the tip of his nose against the soft skin of her neck just below her ear, her head tilting back with a slow shrug of her shoulders as she giggled beautifully. 'My Shelagh.' He sighed as he hooked his finger beneath her chin and brought her gaze slowly to his, her eyes leaving his to drop down to his lips and then travel back up. 'What do you want, my love?' He stroked the backs of his fingers gently along the softness of her cheek, reveling in her beautiful hum of complete contentment.

'Kiss me.' She spoke softly as she set down her wine glass and allowed her hand to settle upon the side of his neck, brushing her thumb against the soft skin that she discovered. 'Please, Patrick.' The sparkle in her eyes made it impossible for him to even consider refusing her, his free hand resting upon her waist as he set his wine glass down beside hers before he cupped her cheek warmly. He leaned in to her in order to ghost his lips slowly over her own, causing her to release a gentle whimper. 'Please don't tease me.' She breathed as she stroked her fingertips against the dark hair at the nape of his neck, a rush of love coursing through him as he allowed his eyes to meet hers for a split-second. He then covered her perfect mouth with his own as he brushed his thumb against the warm skin of her cheek, her sweet hum of gratification warming his mouth as she smiled against his lips. He slid his hand around to the back of her neck as he shifted closer to her upon the settee, running the tip of his tongue against her lower lip.

Her lips parted beneath his as she sighed gently and her hands came to cup the sides of his neck, a surge of warmth rushing through her veins as their tongues tangled leisurely. It was hard to believe that at the start of the year she was living the religious life, considering she was now sat on the settee of the man who was once nothing more than a colleague, having him kiss her senseless as he allowed the palm of his hand to run along the curve of her side. She had certainly come a long way since she had discharged herself from the sanatorium. There was no going back now. 'Shelagh.' He breathed in between long and deep kisses, his arms wrapping slowly around her waist as her soft hands ran along the front of his chest through his shirt. 'We should slow down, darling,' He cupped her face tenderly in his hands whilst he began to slow their kisses down, moving his lips to her neck as she rested her forehead against his shoulder and waited for her breath to even out. 'Before we lose all control.' She let out a breathy giggle.

His lips were warm and slow as he trailed his kisses along the slopes of her neck and his palm rested upon the base of her back through her dress, Shelagh nuzzling into his shoulder as she felt her eyes close of their own accord and she let out an audible sigh of satisfaction. 'I think somebody's getting sleepy.' He hummed in between gentle kisses left upon her neck and he brushed his thumb against her spine, his kisses becoming slower and softer as he covered her skin with them. 'We've got a while until we need to get you back to Nonnatus, my love, why don't you try and get a little sleep until then? I can wake you when it's time for me to drive you home.' He pulled away from her neck, then, unable to stop himself from kissing her forehead when he took in the sight of the sleepy smile that had appeared upon her face. Bringing her slowly into his lap, he covered her small body with the soft blanket that hung over the back of the settee and kissed her crown, allowing her to snuggle against his chest as her eyes softly closed.

'You always take such good care of me.' She hummed sleepily into his shirt as she gripped the fabric of it gently in her palm, feeling his arms tighten around her small body. 'I always feel protected with you.'

'It's because I love you, Shelagh, and I'm never going to stop.' His voice was muffled in her hair as he held her closer to him and covered her further with the blanket. 'Now get some rest, darling, it's alright.'

'I love you too.' She murmured as she slowly began to drift off in his arms, her hand resting over his heart as she could feel it beating steadily whilst she fell asleep.

It wasn't long until she was sleeping soundly in his arms and Patrick nuzzled against her shoulder, kissing her warm flesh. He loved the perfect woman in his embrace, you didn't need to be a genius to see it.

She was his and he was hers.

Just the way it should be.

* * *

 **Author's Note: A shorter chapter than my last one, I know, but I had the idea to do a chapter like this and I kinda like it. I know it's not overly passionate, but I always figured that it'd be more of a long road for Shelagh considering she was a Sister for over a decade. I hope you all liked it, and please remember to review! Thank you for reading, and thank you for the ongoing support, it's what keeps me motivated! Next Chapter: J is for Julienne!**


	10. J is for Julienne

**J is for Julienne!**

* * *

Ever since Shelagh had arrived at Nonnatus House on her first day as a postulant on July 1st 1948 she had seen Sister Julienne as more of a motherly figure than that of a superior one, considering the Sister had taken her immediately under her wing and made sure that she felt safe and content with the other residents of the house. It hadn't taken Shelagh and Sister Julienne long to build a strong bond with one another, the two of them confiding in and comforting one another as a mother and daughter would. That was why nobody, aside from Nurse Crane, was shocked when Shelagh had asked Sister Julienne to be her midwife when the time came for her baby to arrive. Sister Julienne knew more about Shelagh than anybody else ever could, aside from Patrick, perhaps, which was why Shelagh felt so safe and secure as she was held protectively in the arms of the woman that used to be one of her fellow Sisters. 'That's it, Shelagh, breathe your way through it.' Sister Julienne's voice was warm and comforting as she held her waist in her hands, Shelagh bracing herself upon her shoulders as she breathed deeply through the agonizing contraction that felt as though it was tearing her insides open. 'You're doing brilliantly, good girl.'

Shelagh's warm brown hair was clinging to the perimeters of her face where the sweat was beading upon her skin as she trembled through the agony, her eyes tightly closed as she sucked softly on her lower lip and her nails dug into Sister Julienne's shoulders. She wasn't scared, of course, because she knew exactly what her body was trying to tell her through the pain, knowing that it wouldn't be long until she'd be a Mummy and would be able to cradle her baby in her arms. The thought of being able to kiss her newborn's tiny face and hands was her motivation to keep pressing on. 'I can't believe I used to dream of this!' She groaned as she fell against Sister Julienne's shoulder and the elder woman rubbed her spine soothingly as she nuzzled into her hair, Shelagh feeling her warm breath against her skin as she sighed. 'It's like a nightmare!' The ache of the contraction soon began to wear off as she nuzzled into the side of Sister Julienne's neck and felt her begin to stroke her hair soothingly, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt the sister begin to sway slowly with her in her arms. 'I always dreamed I'd have my mother beside me if I were to have a child.' She admitted. 'Having her rub my back and tell me that things were okay.'

Sister Julienne remained quiet for a moment as she felt Shelagh snuggle further against her and she tightened her arms around her waist as she pressed her cheek to the sweaty skin of her forehead. 'You do have a mother beside you.' She spoke softly into her ear as she stroked her cheek warmly and a small smile formed upon her lips, her thumb brushing against the soft skin that rested below her thumb. 'Ever since you arrived as a postulant all those years ago, I knew that there was something different about you. I felt more of an urge to keep you safe than I did with the other postulants and you always had such a sunny disposition that it was impossible for anyone not to love you.' Shelagh giggled sleepily as she cuddled further against the Sister and smiled when she felt her nuzzle the tip of her nose against the soft skin of her hairline. 'When you told me that you were leaving to marry Doctor Turner, I was selfish towards you and I know it hurt you when I became distant, and for that I am so sorry. I shouldn't have had such a selfish attitude; it was just because I felt as though I was losing you. I was losing one of the most important people in my life.' Shelagh pulled away slowly from her shoulder, then, furrowing her brow.

A pain traveled up the length of her spine and she whimpered softly as her eyes fell closed, her breath slow and controlled until the deep throbbing passed by. 'You could never lose me, Sister, not after you'd gone to so much trouble to shape me into the woman I am today. Choosing between the religious life and my desire to marry Patrick was the hardest decision I had ever made, because I loved being a Sister and I loved the family that I was a part of. My love for Patrick proved to be stronger than my desire to remain a Sister, though, and I knew that I couldn't fight the feelings that I was experiencing toward him any longer. I never intended to hurt you or anybody else by leaving, and I was in the wrong for avoiding you and the Sisters for so long after I and Patrick became engaged, so I feel like I should apologize to you.' Sister Julienne tucked a strand of sweat-soaked hair back behind Shelagh's ear, hearing the laboured breathing coming from her as she continued on. 'It was wrong of me to be that way, and I'm sorry.' Shelagh's hold tightened upon her shoulders as another contraction began to build up, her legs almost giving way below her from the intensity of the pain as she gasped gently. 'I'll be glad when this is over.'

'You're doing better than you think you are.' Sister Julienne sighed as she reached for the gas and air when Shelagh cried out gently and she held it over her nose and mouth, protectively cradling the back of her head as she encouraged her to take deep and slow breaths as she groaned loudly into the mask. 'I think it'll be time for you to push soon, so as soon as this pain's over I'll give you a dose of pethidine so that we can get you settled on the bed. If your waters haven't broken by then, I'll have to do it myself.' Shelagh nodded through deep and long groans of discomfort as she continued to take in the gas, a soft whimper escaping her as she leaned into the comfort of Sister Julienne's chest. 'That's a good girl, use all of the contraction.' The Sister praised as Shelagh finally let out a loud groan and rested her forehead upon her shoulder, her nails biting into the warm skin at the back of Sister Julienne's hand as she continued to hold it. 'There we go.' Julienne soothed as she brought Shelagh's head to lay upon her shoulder, Shelagh keeping hold of the mask as she breathed with it and allowed her eyes to flutter closed as she settled into Sister Julienne's warmth. 'We're getting there now, Shelagh, I promise.' She soothed softly.

* * *

It was a short time later when Shelagh was settled against the pillows of her bed and Sister Julienne was sat in front of her after she had managed to break her waters, the newspaper now in the waste paper bin beside her vanity as the contractions came much closer together. 'I want Patrick.' Shelagh whimpered as her head fell back against the pillows after another long contraction had come and gone, the tears falling quickly down her cheeks as her chest rose and fell heavily. 'I need him to hold my hand, Sister, please.' The pain and fear was clear in Shelagh's eyes when Sister Julienne looked into them with a kind smile, the elder woman standing from the bed in order to make her way over to the door and allow Patrick to enter with a tender smile towards the woman that had completely stolen his heart. Shelagh burst into tears as he got onto the bed beside her and pulled her to his chest for a cuddle, her face burying into his shirt as she sobbed through the discomfort. 'I'm sorry.' She whimpered. 'I tried.'

'Don't you dare apologize to me.' He growled gently into her ear as he held her close and Sister Julienne sat down slowly on the edge of the bed, Shelagh trembling in his arms as he left warm kisses across her cheeks and over her face. 'You have been so brave all afternoon, and I'm here now. You can do this, my darling, I promise.' She nodded shakily as she pulled away from his chest and gripped the warm fabric of his shirt in her hand, his hand settled upon her hip. 'Do you have any idea how much I want to kiss you, right now?' His voice was rough and gentle so that only Shelagh would be able to hear him. 'How much I want to brush my fingers through your hair as I press my lips to yours?' She gasped softly as she pressed her forehead into his chest, allowing him to bring her gaze back up to his with a sigh. 'Come here, beautiful.' He drew her close by the chin until he was able to take her lower lip into his mouth and kiss her warmly, not even caring that Sister Julienne was sat on the end of the bed, her hand resting upon his torso through his shirt as they kissed slowly and he ran his hand along the curve of her back. 'Are you ready now?' Shelagh nodded before sitting up and allowing him to settle behind her.

'Alright.' Sister Julienne smiled as she carefully moved Shelagh into the position that she required. 'Let's have this baby.'

* * *

She couldn't stop her own tears from falling down her cheeks as she watched Shelagh cradle her son close to her chest later that evening, the young woman sobbing gently as her husband nuzzled into her hair with a beaming smile upon his lips. Sister Julienne knew how deeply Shelagh had longed for a baby of her own since leaving the order to become Patrick's wife, and she had prayed for a miracle for the two of them every evening, her heart swelling with love for Shelagh when she had announced that she was expecting a baby after she had returned from South Africa. She felt extremely honoured that she had been the one to deliver Edward Patrick Turner that evening, knowing that Shelagh was going to make an incredible mother with all of the love inside her, and she knew that she'd never adored Shelagh more than she did in that moment. Seeing her sob with happiness as her husband held she and their son in his arms, made Sister Julienne's emotions run wild. She had never seen her so joyful and happy.

Shelagh drew her eyes away from her son a few moments later and gazed over at the elder woman with tears sparkling in her gentle blue irises, a tearful smile upon her lips. 'Thank you.' She whispered as she felt Patrick nuzzle his face against her neck, Edward grizzling softly in her arms from the cold before she covered him slightly further with the soft blanket he was wrapped up in. 'I wouldn't have gotten through all of that without you by my side, and I'll never be able to thank you enough for being so patient with me.' Sister Julienne reached out to stroke Shelagh's cheek lovingly, smiling when she nuzzled into her palm. Shelagh turned to her husband with a small smile upon her lips a few moments later, Patrick nodding silently with a kiss to her warm temple. 'We were wondering...' Shelagh began while she settled back against her husband's chest, her gaze meeting with that of Sister Julienne's once again. ' _Hoping,'_ She giggled sweetly. 'That you would do us the honour of being Godmother to Edward, Sister.'

Sister Julienne's mouth almost fell open as she processed Shelagh's words.

'You've always been like a mother to me, and Patrick and I couldn't imagine having another woman as Godmother to Edward.' Shelagh admitted as she stroked her thumb against the warm skin of his arm.

'What...' Sister Julienne began as her heart pounded slightly. 'What about Granny Parker?'

'She's already Angela's Godmother, Sister, and we wanted to do something to show you how thankful we are for all the help you've provided us with.' Patrick smiled as he stroked Shelagh's hair soothingly.

'Please, Sister?' Shelagh smiled. 'It would mean the world to us.'

'If you really mean it, then of course I will.' Sister Julienne's voice was choked with tears. 'It would be an honour.'

And oh, what an honour it was. __

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for being so patient whilst I went through writer's block, and thank you all for reading this chapter! It may not be the best, but at least it's now complete! I would be so grateful if you would leave me a review and tell me what you thought! Next Chapter: K is for Kiss! (Pure Turnadette fluffiness to come!)**


	11. K is for Kiss!

**K is for Kiss!**

* * *

His lips moving slowly over her own was what roused Shelagh pleasantly from her deep slumber on the first morning of her honeymoon, a soft hum of satisfaction escaping her as she draped her arm over his abdomen and tangled her leg with Patrick's beneath the warmth of the covers as she started to sleepily return his kiss. The next thing she felt was his large yet gentle hand coming up to cup the roundness of her cheek beneath the curtain of her soft brown hair, his thumb lightly sweeping over her ear as his arm wrapped around her waist and he brought her closer. His warm tongue traced the seam of her bottom lip in a silent plea to explore the depths of her, Shelagh humming softly into his mouth as she parted her lips beneath his own and permitted him to roll her onto her back in order to cover her body with his own. The next few minutes were filled with gentle chuckles and sighs as they allowed their hands to travel slowly over one another's sides, murmuring words of love into the other's mouth. All too soon, the need for air became too insistent and they pressed their foreheads together affectionately as Shelagh stroked the tips of her fingers through his disheveled dark hair. 'I believe I could get used to being woken like that every morning.' She breathed as his hands trailed slowly along the curves of her sides, pure love in his warm hazel eyes. 'It's far more pleasant than my alarm clock.'

Patrick released a gentle chuckle as he brought his hand up to caress the side of her face with the backs of his fingers, his heart swelling with love for the beautiful woman that had given up so much to be his wife as her eyes fluttered closed in contentment. 'You are so beautiful.' He sighed as he brushed his thumb soothingly against the soft brown hair that he discovered at the side of her head, her gorgeous blue eyes sparkling when she looked up at him and a small smile formed upon her lips. She stretched up to press her mouth slowly to his a few moments later, her hand settling upon the warm skin at the nape of his neck as she lay her head back down on her pillow and brought him with her. They had made love for the first time the previous evening after they'd arrived in Torquay, both of them equally as nervous as the other in regard to becoming intimate. Shelagh had been sat on the edge of the bed when Patrick had left the bathroom once they had gotten changed into something a little more comfortable, her perfect brown hair cascaded over her shoulders as she had been sat in the pale pink negligee that she had purchased especially for their honeymoon. He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of her. The nervousness and uncertainty had been evident in her eyes when she had met his gaze, the soft and slow kiss that he had left to her cheek seeming to help settle her down somewhat. He'd then been able to reassure her.

Patrick had held her to his chest as he had explained what would unfold as the evening progressed, her head resting upon his shoulder as he had stopped every so often to kiss her warm lips slowly. They had started out by simply kissing as they lay beside one another, Shelagh allowing Patrick to rest his hand upon her hip as she cupped the side of his neck and he held her close, their kisses slowly increasing with passion before he had brought her on top of him and she had taken the lead. She had been bold enough to trail languid and warm kisses along the length of his neck when she had been laying upon his chest and he had run his fingers through her hair, his free arm wrapped around her waist as he held her securely on top of him and she had hummed against his smooth skin. When the time had arrived for the two of them to make love; to consummate their marriage, the nervousness had returned in her eyes and she had admitted that she was scared. He had respected that and reassured her that he wouldn't ever put her in a position where she couldn't say no if she wanted to, explaining that he would be content enough to just hold her in his arms. She had shaken her head in reply, though, admitting that all he had to do was be gentle and slow with her. He'd taken that into consideration when he had finally made love to her that evening, the kisses that he had pressed to her lips and neck both delicate and full of tenderness.

They had lay in a comfortable silence in the early hours of the next morning, her leg tangled with his beneath the warmth of the covers as she had fit perfectly into the curve of his side. His fingers had slowly been brushing through her warm brown hair as her cheek had rested upon his collarbone, her forehead pressed into his neck as her arm was draped over his abdomen. They didn't need to use words in order to tell one another how they were feeling; they had never needed to, deciding to communicate through actions instead. As he had trailed his fingertips over her hip whilst she had drifted off slowly in his arms that evening, he knew that she was the only woman in the world that was right for him. The only woman in the world that he could ever love so furiously. Now, however, as they kissed languidly in the safety of their marital bed, he knew that she was also the only woman who would ever have his heart. Her fingertips grazed along the sharpness of his jawline as their lips brushed once more, her hair now seriously disheveled from the way Patrick had trailed his fingers through it, satisfied smiles upon their lips as they gazed deeply into one another's eyes. He moved to lay down beside her a few moments later, drawing her close to him before she snuggled against his chest with a soft sigh of satisfaction and nuzzled into his neck. 'If you'd told me a year ago that I'd leave the Order to marry you, I'd think you'd gone insane.'

He chuckled softly as he ran his palm along the curve of her back beneath the covers, feeling her tangle her leg slowly with his own as she shifted closer to him and nuzzled her nose gently over his shoulder. Her wedding and engagement rings were cool against the warm skin of his chest when she allowed her palm to settle upon the dark curls that covered his torso, a gentle smile appearing on his lips as he took her fingertips gently in his hand and brushed a kiss over the rings that symbolized her commitment to him. He trailed his kisses slowly over the back of her palm toward her wrist, extending her arm whilst he began to cover the length of it with warm and tender kisses. It didn't take long for him to reach the creamy skin of her shoulder that had a light smattering of freckles upon it, a loving smile on his face as his lips finally found the supple skin of her neck. Her sigh of contentment was what he took as her request for him to continue, her arms wrapping slowly around his neck when he moved to lay atop her. 'My gorgeous girl.' He growled as he smirked into her neck and she buried her face into his shoulder, her fingers going to his hair and threading slowly through the dark strands. 'Mine.' He murmured.

'Yours.' She whispered into his ear as he continued to trail his kisses along the length of her neck, her face burying into the crook of his as she hummed gently in satiation. 'Always yours.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please Review!**


	12. L is for Laugh!

**L is for Laugh!**

* * *

Patrick couldn't help but smile to himself as he continued to wash the dishes after supper one evening and soft squeals and peals of laughter reached his ears, his heart swelling with love for his two gorgeous girls that he could hear but couldn't see as he had his back turned to them. Angela was now eight months old and had managed to completely steal her family's heart, the love that Shelagh possessed for her little girl evident to anyone that saw the two of them together. The one thing that Patrick loved most about getting home to his beautiful wife and children after a tiring day at the surgery was the fact that he was able to watch Shelagh and Angela play together, their little girl settled in her lap as Shelagh blew playful raspberries onto the warm skin at the side of her neck. It was the little things that he loved most. Drying his hands thoroughly on the towel that was hung over the handle of the oven door, he made his way over to the kitchen hatch and leaned against it with deep love and adoration glistening in his eyes.

He didn't dare move or speak from fear of disturbing the perfect scene that he saw before him, Shelagh sitting on the settee with her hands resting gently upon Angela's tiny waist as she brought her up over her head and blew playful raspberries onto her soft belly through her nightgown. Their precious little girl giggled infectiously as she writhed in her mother's hold, Shelagh's own gentle giggle muffled into their little girl's nightgown before she brought her back down into her lap and tickled her sides lovingly. He watched them play together for several more minutes before the urge to join them became too strong to ignore, a loving smile forming upon his lips as he made his way into the sitting room and Shelagh turned to meet his gaze with a breathtaking smile of her own. 'Who's this?' Shelagh giggled gently as Angela began to flail her arms around in excitement at the sight of her father, Patrick smiling when he slid his arms around his daughter's waist and lifted her onto his hip before she nuzzled into the side of his neck.

He smirked down at his wife as she leaned back against the settee and her soft brown hair was cascaded over her shoulders, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling as she beamed up at him. 'Mmm, it really seems like you're trying to get her settled for bed.' He chuckled as he ran the palm of his hand gently along the curve of Angela's back and allowed her to bury her tiny face further into the side of his neck, her silky blonde curls tickling against the sharpness of his jaw before he turned his head to press a warm and tender kiss into the soft hair that covered her crown. Shelagh only shrugged with a beautiful giggle before he sat down slowly beside her and brought Angela to cuddle against his chest, wrapping his free arm slowly around his wife's shoulders and bringing her close in order to kiss her temple warmly. 'My beautiful girls.' He sighed as Shelagh settled her head down upon his shoulder and brought her hand up to caress the warm skin of their daughter's cheek, Angela cooing in contentment while her eyes fluttered closed.

Ever since the first giggle had come forth from their precious little girl after she had hit the three-month-old mark, Patrick and Shelagh had fallen completely in love with the sound, finding new ways to cause it to happen so that they could fall all the more in love with the beautiful baby girl that they had been blessed with. Even though she had started out her life as somebody else's daughter and even though she hadn't been created through their own efforts to conceive a child, Patrick and Shelagh knew that they still loved and cherished her just as much as they did Timothy. Ever since they had brought Angela home from the adoption agency, Shelagh had found that the yearning for a child of her own wasn't as strong as it had been before she had gazed down at the perfect baby girl that Patrick had eased into her arms. It was still there, of course, but every time she kissed Angela's face or rocked her to sleep in her arms, the pain became slightly more bearable. Angela was hers by law, and it was the most incredible feeling.

'I can remember doing this with Tim after Marianne passed away.' Patrick's gentle voice was what brought her back to the present a few moments later, Shelagh registering his fingers combing softly through her hair as she was snuggled up to him and Angela was now sleeping peacefully against his chest as he stroked her blonde hair slowly. 'He was too young to understand what had happened, but he knew that something wasn't right. I'd sit with him for hours when he was around this age, holding him against me as his sleep schedule was messed up and he cuddled into my chest.' She tilted her head back slowly on his shoulder, rubbing his upper chest with a loving smile upon her lips before he kissed her forehead lingeringly. 'We didn't have much of a bond at all until I stopped being a complete idiot and realized that I had feelings for you, because then he started to find ways for me to try and explain to you how I felt. He was like my little wing-man.' They giggled gently together, allowing their foreheads to touch tenderly.

'I love you, Patrick.' She whispered. 'So much.'

'I love you too.' He kissed the tip of her nose as he held she and their daughter slightly closer. 'My perfect girl.'

* * *

Shelagh's gentle giggles filled the bedroom when she and Patrick were laying together beneath the covers of their bed a short time later, his lips brushing a feather-light trail of kisses across the sweet skin of her neck and collar bones whilst he tickled her sides teasingly through her nightgown. He always became playful towards her whenever she was about to drift off at night, starting by leaving a tender nip to the base of her neck before kissing his way up to her jaw and beginning to tickle her gently as he smirked against her skin. He would always manage to wake her up again after a short while, her perfect squeals and child-like giggles making him adore her all the more as they laced their fingers together at either side of her head. She would stop him after a while, reminding him that their baby girl was only at the end of their bed as she slept and that she didn't want to wake her, the two of them settling down in one another's arms as they read the Lancet together until they both started to gradually drift off.

Considering Shelagh would always be the first one of them to fall asleep, since she was always the one who got up at five in the morning with Angela, Patrick would lay with her in his embrace and begin to think deeply about the many different things that he loved about the beautiful woman that was his wife. There were always far too many things for him to name them all, but he knew one thing for certain.

Her laughter was the one thing that he would cherish until he took his last breath.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please Review!**


	13. M is for Melancholy!

**M is for Melancholy!**

* * *

She had been melancholy ever since she had stepped out of the car once Patrick had driven her home from the hospital after her procedure, her husband knowing that she was forcing herself to giggle and to smile in front of their son throughout the day before she would sob into his chest when they would get beneath the covers in the evening. Witnessing Shelagh's heart shatter before him once he'd admitted to her that the Tuberculosis had attacked her pelvic organs along with her lungs, leaving her infertile, had been one of the most agonizing things that Patrick had ever had to experience in his life. They had only been married for four months and yet his wife was already going through extreme heartbreak, the emotional pain of knowing that she would never be able to conceive naturally serving more painful than that of the physical pain from her stitches. She had pushed the nightdress that she had been sewing to the back of her undergarment drawer, hoping that it would take at least some of the pain away, but had still found herself sobbing into the fabric of it as she sat on the edge of her bed once she had said goodnight to Timothy. Patrick had been her rock over the last week, but no amount of kisses would fix her heart.

The two of them would lay awake together in the early hours of the morning after she had exhausted herself through crying, her eyes red and sore as she lay in Patrick's arms and he shushed comfortingly as he trailed his fingers through her soft brown hair. There hadn't been a night since she had come home to the apartment that she hadn't cried until there was no more tears left, the tiny nightgown she'd been making clutched tightly in her hand as her cheeks were stained with tears. Every night had gone the same way, so Patrick wasn't surprised that he found himself holding his wife close to him as she trembled from the intensity of her sobs. 'That's my girl.' He whispered gently into her ear when Shelagh buried her face into his neck, her breath hitching as she tried to calm herself down and she held to the fabric of his nightshirt with a vice-like grip. Cupping the sharpness of her jaw in his palm and caressing his wife's ear with slow strokes of his thumb, he felt her begin to settle in his embrace while her damp eyelashes brushed against the warm skin of his neck. 'I know that you believe that this is going to make me love you less, since we can't have a child of our own, but it has only made me love you even more, Shelagh.'

She pulled slowly away from his neck a few moments later and allowed her head to settle upon his shoulder through the fabric of his nightshirt, her eyes fluttering closed as she let out a sigh of satisfaction at the feeling of her husband caressing her cheek with the backs of his fingers. 'Ever since you asked me to marry you, I always imagined having children with you, Patrick.' Her voice was quiet and hoarse from her harsh sobbing a short while ago as she stroked her fingertips against the warm skin at the side of his neck, her eyes fixed upon his chest as she took a deep breath to stop herself from getting emotional. 'I always imagined sitting on the settee with you as your hand was on my stomach and we felt our child kicking, knowing that we were going to be expanding our family.' He stroked her hair lovingly while he listened intently. 'But when I woke up from my surgery and I saw the look on your face, I knew there was something wrong with my body. With me.' She snuggled closer. 'It's my fault we can't have a child.'

He hooked his finger beneath her chin and brought her gaze to his as the tears were once again evident in her enchanting blue eyes, her bottom lip quivering slightly before she sucked upon it to make it stop and he pressed a kiss to the bridge of her nose. 'I never want to hear you say that again, do you understand me?' He asked gently as he pressed his forehead to hers and the tips of their noses brushed softly against one another's, his hand finding her waist through the silky fabric of her ivory nightgown. 'It is not your fault that you came into contact with Tuberculosis and it is not your fault that it spread so far. It spreads like wildfire, my darling, so we were lucky to catch it when we did even if this is the result. I would rather no baby than no you, Shelagh, I mean that with my entire heart and soul. It was so hard for me to watch you go into that Sanatorium, not knowing if you were going to come back out again, and knowing that I wasn't going to get to see you for months. I would have come to visit you when you were in there if I was brave enough to, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to find the words to say to you.' She smiled slightly as she stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. 'If anything had happened to you-'

'I know.' She whispered as she cupped his cheek in her palm and allowed him to nuzzle into it as his eyes fell closed, his head turning in order for him to kiss her palm tenderly before he laced his fingers with hers and rested it over his heart. 'But it didn't, did it?' They shared a loving smile before she caught him in a slow and long kiss, their lips smacking softly when they pulled apart. 'I managed to get through it with the medication I was given, I discharged myself out of the Sanatorium and got onto a bus, much to the disgust of my doctor, and then I came home and became the fiancee of the man who I was madly in love with.' He smirked lovingly at her as he brought his hand up to tuck a strand of soft brown hair back behind her ear, reveling in the smile that she blessed him with that made her eyes sparkle sweetly.

' _Was_ in love with?' He teased as he rolled her slowly onto her back and moved to cover her body with his own, resting his forearms either side of her head as he gazed down at her and she trailed the palm of her hands along the front of his chest as she smiled up at him. 'Has my charm begun to disappear since I slid your engagement ring onto your finger, my love? Because I would beg to differ, since you've still got it on.' She giggled softly as she wrapped her arms slowly around his neck and brought him down into a long and deep kiss, reveling in the gentle hum he gave against her lips as she trailed the tips of her fingers through the thick dark hair that covered his head. 'We're going to be just fine.' He reassured her when they had parted and her hands rested upon the sides of his neck, their foreheads kissing as their breath mingled and she brushed her thumbs against his warm skin. 'We've got Timothy and we've got each other, Shelagh, but if we still want children later this year then maybe we could look into adoption.'

'Really?' She gasped in excitement as her eyes sparkled and her lips curled up into a perfect smile that warmed his heart. 'You would really consider adopting?' He kissed her warm brow with a soft chuckle.

'I would go to the ends of the earth to make you happy, Mrs. Turner.' He reassured her as he moved to lay beside her, bringing her into his arms before he nuzzled against her hairline. 'Never forget that.'

As Shelagh settled down in the arms of her one true love that evening, drifting off to his fingers combing through her hair, she knew that she would get past this melancholy stage.

She would come out stronger.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please Review and thank you for the continued support!**


	14. N is for New!

**N is for New!**

* * *

There were several things that Shelagh had to become accustomed to in her new life; marriage, fashion, music. But the newest thing she had grown very close to and very much in love with had a perfect set of ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes. Everything felt so new and incredible to Shelagh now that she was a mother to her very own flesh and blood, from the indescribable feeling of Edward sucking contentedly upon her nipple when he was beginning to get sleepy to the warm weight of him in her arms when he had finally drifted off after another long day. It had only been two days since she'd been pushing her son into the world with the support and encouragement of Sister Julienne, the woman that had acted as a mother towards her ever since their first meeting, and her precious husband, the man who had held onto her hand and supported her through every obstacle that she had faced. The moment that she had cradled her son in her arms after his birth he had quietened and snuggled up to her, an immediate bond that Shelagh knew would never be broken forming between them in those first few seconds. To say that she was head over heels for her miraculous little boy was an understatement. She was drastically besotted.

As she remained settled against the pillows of her bed where Patrick had left her with a soft kiss to her lips and forehead a few moments earlier before he'd gone to make her a cup of tea, she found it hard to draw her eyes away from her little boy whilst he took his milk from her and his tiny body fit perfectly in the cradle of her arms. She had thought, throughout her pregnancy, that it would take a few weeks for her to get used to the feeling of her child at her breast when the time came, so she was rather surprised when she found herself completely at ease with the feeling. More than that, she reveled in it. The soft tugs upon her nipple as her son filled his tiny belly, the slight tickle that his fingertips caused as they brushed against the softness of her breast, his warm breath upon her skin when he released her nipple so he could catch his breath every so often? All those sensations reassured her that what she was experiencing was reality and not another pointless fantasy. It was all so incredible, new and perfect in her eyes. Edward's eyes fluttered open delicately a few moments later when Shelagh stroked the backs of her fingers along the warmth of his cheek, a loving yet sleepy smile appearing upon her lips as their eyes met.

'I think Mummy has quite a hungry boy on her hands this morning, doesn't she, sweetheart?' She giggled gently as she brushed her fingertips against the dark wisps of hair atop her precious baby boy's head and his tiny fingers brushed against the warm swell of her breast, his soft rosebud lips still closed around her nipple as he sucked eagerly and she held him protectively in her embrace. 'If I were you, darling, I would try and make the most of all this quiet time you've got. Once your big sister wakes up you're not going to get much chance for cuddles with Mummy, are you?' She pressed her lips against his temple in a long and warm kiss, a contented smile upon her lips when she pulled back and stroked his cheek slowly with the backs of her fingers once again. It wasn't long until the bedroom door squeaked gently as it opened, Shelagh drawing her eyes away from her baby in order to smile up at her husband as he entered with a cup of tea for her. 'Have I ever told you how much I love you, Patrick Turner?' She smirked.

He chuckled lovingly as he set the teacup and saucer down on her bedside table before lowering himself down onto the mattress beside her, cupping her jaw warmly in his palm before he left a perfect kiss to her lips. 'Several times a day.' He answered her rhetorical question before making his way around to his own side of the bed and slipping back beneath the covers next to her, slipping his arm lovingly around her shoulders before she shifted carefully to recline against his chest. 'I still can't get over how miraculous all of this is.' He murmured into his wife's warm brown hair as he trailed his fingertips slowly against the smooth skin of her arm, Shelagh allowing her head to rest in the crook of his neck. 'I still don't understand how we managed it.' He could sense the smirk upon her lips at his remark, knowing that she was trying to refrain from smacking his chest halfheartedly so that she didn't disturb Edward, a smirk upon his own face when he caressed the creamy flesh of her shoulder with his lips. 'Maybe it was the colonial climate?'

'Lets hope not.' She giggled when Edward finally pulled away from her breast and she was able to replace her nightgown's sleeve.

'Why?' He furrowed his brow slightly.

'Because if we ever decide to try for more when Edward's older, I would rather not travel all the way to South Africa to do that. I'd prefer it to be in my own bed.' She smiled when her gaze met with his own.

'So would I.' He kissed her lips lingeringly with a chuckle.

'I love you, Patrick Turner.' She giggled. 'Even though this side of you is rather new.'

'I love you too, Shelagh Turner.' He nuzzled the tip of his nose against hers. 'And trust me, for the next six weeks you can expect more where that came from.'

And she would look forward to it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know the ending was abrupt, and I know that this wasn't one of my best pieces, but I hope you at least liked it a little and I'm glad it's finally up! Please Review!**


	15. O is for Overwhelmed!

**O is for Overwhelmed!**

* * *

Her tears trickled slowly over the curves of her cheek as she was leaning against the wall at the back of the Parish Hall on the afternoon of the clinic and her nails dug fiercely into the warm flesh of her palm, her head pressed back against the bricks as the soft gasps that accompanied her silent sobs filled the air. Sister Bernadette knew that it was wrong for her to have such strong feelings towards Doctor Turner, that if her Sisters were to find out how she was feeling then it would come as a great shock to them, but she knew deeply within her heart that she wasn't meant to spend the rest of her life wearing her habit and headdress. She wanted to know what it felt like to wake up against Doctor Turner's chest and to have him hold her in his arms whenever she was distressed or unhappy. She longed to know how it felt to stroke Timothy's soft dark hair as he drifted off to sleep in the evenings, knowing that he depended on her to fill the void that Marianne had left when she had passed away several years ago. She desperately wanted to feel as though she was of some value to someone. That she was cherished. It wouldn't be so difficult for her if she knew Doctor Turner didn't return her love, but he did return it. And it was painful.

The door squeaked open a few moments later, as she had been expecting, and Doctor Turner slowly began to make his way over to her after closing the door behind him. Her eyes were red and sore when he stopped in front of her, the pale skin of her cheeks streaked with tears as she gazed up at him and the two of them remained in silence for a time. It wasn't until he slowly brought his hand up to her cheek in order to wipe away a solitary tear that she finally allowed harsh sobs to take over her, Sister Bernadette covering her face with her hand as her body trembled violently. She felt his hands come to rest gently upon her waist a few moments later, but did not pull away from him, allowing him to bring her into his arms and hold her close to him while her sobs wracked her body. Doctor Turner sighed lovingly into her headdress as he cradled the back of her head through the material, brushing his thumb against the white fabric as he felt her tears beginning to soak through his shirt and making it stick to his skin. Was it of any concern to him that he was going to go back inside the Parish Hall a short time later with tear stains on his freshly ironed shirt? No. He loved the gentle woman in his arms, and he would be there for her.

It was a short time later when Sister Bernadette's sobs had ceased and she was now leaned against his chest as she sniffed softly every few moments and his arms remained around her, a gentle sigh leaving her when she pulled away from his warmth and removed her glasses momentarily to wipe away the tears that had gathered on her lower lashes. 'You're so beautiful.' He spoke gently to her as he stroked the backs of his fingers against the softness of her cheek a few moments later and she cast her gaze down to his shirt, a slight blush rising in her cheeks as he continued to caress her skin. 'I'm so tired of having to pretend that I don't have feelings for you.' She slowly lifted her gaze to his at his words and she felt her heart race as his hand came to rest upon her hip through the black material of her habit. 'May I ask you something?' She remained silent for a few moments before nodding slowly as she found it impossible to tear her gaze away from his, his warm and intense gaze making it ten times harder for her to hold back from brushing her lips against his. 'Do you have any idea of how difficult it is for me to get you out of my head?' He stroked her hip gently. 'To focus on anything but you when we're around each other?'

She hesitated for a moment as a small smile tugged upon the corners of her lips and she slid her hand slowly up his chest towards the side of his neck, his gaze dropping from hers, down to her lips and back up again before she rose up onto her tiptoes and blessed him with one of the softest kisses that he had ever received. 'Yes.' She whispered when she allowed herself to drop back to her mediocre size and her eyes sparkled as she sucked her lower lip gently, his hand sliding around to her lower back. 'I know _exactly_ how difficult it is, Doctor, why do you think I had to come out here? It's been so hard for me not to tell you how I've been feeling, and being unable to tell anyone about all of the emotions building up inside of me has felt as though I'm stood in the middle of a room, screaming at the top of my lungs but no one even looks up.' She gripped his shirt gently as she willed herself not to allow anymore tears to fall. 'I'm not meant to live the rest of my life in the convent and I'm not meant to spend my life wearing this habit day in and day out.' Doctor Turner ran his hand slowly along the curve of her side. 'I want to be able to call myself your wife and to be able to give Timothy a mother figure Doctor, if you'll allow me to.'

The next thing she was aware of was Doctor Turner covering her mouth with his own as he held her by the waist and pulled her flush against his chest, her palms settled upon his torso through the soft fabric of his shirt as their lips caressed languidly and he slid his arms slowly around her slim waist. 'I've always wanted to know what it would feel like to wake up to you sleeping in my arms, your head laying upon my chest as my arms are around you and I know you're safe.' He admitted between tender and chaste kisses shared with the perfect woman who had just voiced her desire to become his wife, his soft hands splayed out along her spine as she hummed against his lips. 'But there's one condition that I need you to accept if we're to go through with this.' He brought her away from him a moment later before holding her face in his hands and brushing his thumbs over her cheeks. 'You have to agree to call me Patrick from now on instead of "Doctor". At least when we're alone, darling.' She smiled up at him as she giggled.

'Only if you accept _my_ one condition.' She stroked the tips of her fingers against his jaw, her heart racing at the perfect smile he afforded her with. 'You have to agree to call me Shelagh instead of "Sister".'

'Deal.' He smirked before pulling her close to him once more. 'Now come here, you.' He then pressed his lips back to hers in a slower and tenderer kiss than the one they had shared previously.

Those conditions were a small price to pay for a future that would be completely filled with unending laughter, love and happiness.

That was for sure.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I don't know what I think of this one, but I hope you all liked it a little! Please Review, I love them so much!**


	16. P is for Perfect!

**P is for Perfect!**

* * *

Shelagh couldn't hold back the deep sigh of satisfaction that escaped her as she was sat atop her husband's desk in his office late one morning and the two of them persisted to kiss slowly as she had her arms wrapped around his neck, his large hands resting upon her waist through the thin fabric of her white blouse as her light blue cardigan now lay in a sorry state on the chair at the other side of the room and he brushed his thumbs gently along the perfect curves that he found. The two of them knew perfectly well that what they did at home was their own affair, but that they were supposed to abstain from being intimate whilst at the surgery because anybody could walk in on them during a heated kissing session, and Shelagh had stuck to that rule for the first six weeks of her working as her husband's secretary. However, she had known from the outset that it would only be a matter of time before the persuasive streak that she knew was within Patrick came through and she would abandon that rule. She had been right, of course, since she now found herself locking the door behind herself whenever she entered her husband's office during her break because she knew that he would be drawing her into his lap for a kiss.

Her husband's hand sliding around to the base of her back was what brought her out of her trance-like state a few moments later and she released a gentle hum against his lips when he pulled her blouse carefully out of her skirt and permitted his hands to rest upon the warm skin of her back, his kisses remaining slow and tender upon her lips whilst he brushed the pads of his thumbs soothingly against the creamy flesh. She allowed her legs to wrap slowly around his waist when she nipped his lower lip delicately and felt a soft smile form upon his lips, Patrick drawing her slightly further into his warmth when he ran his tongue enticingly across the seam of her lower lip in a silent plea for entrance. She parted her lips beneath his own then and allowed him to explore the depths of her with exquisite tenderness as she trailed her fingers leisurely through his warm dark hair, their kisses taking on something of a deeper nature when he groaned softly as she raked her nails lightly against his scalp. 'Tease.' He murmured into her kiss as he trailed his hands slowly along her spine and she smirked against his lips with a slight shrug of her shoulders, her eyes fluttering open slightly when Patrick started to trail his lips away from hers.

His kisses were light and soft as he trailed them across her cheek and she smiled in satisfaction as she allowed her eyes to drift closed once again, his strong hand moving up to cup the roundness of her cheek in his palm when he began dotting kisses along the sharpness of her jawline and her head fell slightly to one side as she hummed gently. It was a few moments later when his lips finally found the supple skin at the side of her neck and he started to leave soft open-mouthed kisses over the flawless flesh, her hand settled upon the back of his neck as his free hand remained upon her spine and he revelled in the softness of her skin beneath his lips. 'Patrick.' She breathed as she permitted her legs to tighten their hold around his waist and he murmured in response against her neck, his hand cupping the other side of her neck as he stroked the pad of his thumb softly over the warm skin that was beneath his palm. 'What if someone comes in?' He quietly told her that he had locked the door when he had brought her into the office, a perfect sigh of relief escaping her lips as she settled slightly against him and tilted her head slightly further to the side in order to grant him a larger canvas to cover with his tantalising kisses.

'You are so beautiful.' He sighed when he pulled back from her a few moments later and tucked the silky brown strand of hair that had fallen into her face back beneath her ear. 'How on earth has it almost been two years since you became my wife?' She shrugged her shoulders with a loving smile before cupping the sides of his neck and kissing his lips.

'It's been the most perfect two years of my whole life.' She admitted softly, her Scottish brogue making him fall all the more in love with her as he pressed his forehead to hers. 'Some women might think that its too much of a responsibility, becoming a wife and a mother all in one day and then adopting a beautiful little girl less than a year later, but to me it's the most perfect feeling in the world.' She felt her heart race when he kissed the tip of her nose lovingly and he smiled warmly at her. 'I love you all so much, Patrick.'

'And we love you.' He reassured her, running his hands soothingly along the curves of her sides through her blouse. 'More than the three of us could ever hope to say, Shelagh.'

* * *

It was later that same evening when Shelagh was stood in the kitchen as she continued to clean the dishes from the family's supper, a gentle smile forming upon her lips as she allowed her gaze to fall upon the perfect diamond ring that lay upon the windowsill. Every time she gazed down at the ring that proved her husband's commitment and devotion towards her, she remembered how it'd felt when he slid it down her finger as the two of them had been standing before their closest friends and family at the church two years ago. Even though she had never thought much of it, she had always felt so lonely when she had been a part of the religious life and she'd longed for someone to notice her. She had been deeply in love with Patrick for as far back as she could remember, despite how hard she'd tried to push the thoughts to the back of her mind when she'd been adorned in her wimple and her headdress, and she had despised the way her heart had raced whenever he had been near her when Marianne was alive. She'd known strongly within her heart that it was wrong for her to long for a married man, and she had thought that he'd never even notice her anyway. Oh, how wrong she had been. He truly _had_ noticed her.

'You always look so beautiful when you're miles away.' A soft gasp escaped her when she felt her husband's strong arms wrap around her middle from behind a short time later, Patrick's warm lips pressing to the back of her neck as a gentle smile appeared upon her lips and she leaned back into his chest. 'Our little Princess is out like a light but she put up quite a fight, I can tell you.' Shelagh sighed with a loving shake of her head as she continued to run the soapy sponge over another plate before placing it on the drying rack.

'My wee angel.' She allowed her head to rest back upon her husband's shoulder. 'Her teeth are giving her so much trouble at the moment, Patrick, is there anything we can do?'

'I'm sure we've got some paracetamol somewhere, my love, so I suppose we could give her some of that to try and help with the pain.' He admitted as he kissed her shoulder. 'Other than that, all we can really do is continue with the ice-cold flannel approach.' Shelagh nodded with a soft murmur as she wiped her damp hands carefully upon her apron. She reached for her wedding ring then, but Patrick got there before her and took the priceless piece of jewellery in his hand before turning her around in his arms. 'You do know that you haven't changed one bit since our wedding day?' He asked with a loving smile as he slipped her ring slowly down her finger before drawing her close to his chest. 'I still see you as the beautiful, charming, funny, compassionate and adorable woman that you were back when we were engaged.' She scoffed with a soft giggle before smiling softly.

'I love you, Patrick.' She whispered, stroking the tips of her fingers against his sharp jawline.

'I love you too, my bold girl.' He reassured her, revelling in her smile as he knew that she loved it when he used that term with her. 'Now, I know what you need.'

'And what's that?' She asked with a perfect sparkle in her eyes.

'A glass of wine and a cuddle on the settee.' He stroked her cheek with the back of his palm. 'No buts, Doctor's orders.'

'Well then, if it's Doctor's orders then I suppose I have no choice but to follow his command.' She teased as she went up onto her tiptoes and kissed his lips promisingly.

'That's my girl.' He chuckled, Shelagh squeezing his lower arm gently before she made her way into the sitting room.

Patrick then went about finding the red wine and two glasses before making his way into the sitting room and joining his perfect wife on the settee, slipping his arm around her.

All in all, it made for a very perfect evening.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I swear to upload frequently from now on! That being said, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! I don't particularly think it's very good, but that's for you to decide! Thanks for reading and if you have any ideas for Q then please let me know in your review!**


	17. Q is for Quarrel!

**Q is for Quarrel!**

* * *

She hadn't said one word to him since they had made their way through the front door of their flat earlier that evening, choosing instead to make her way into their sitting room and settle herself on the settee with Teddy cradled protectively in her arms after she had thanked Sister Julienne for taking care of the children. He hadn't meant to be so harsh when he had reprimanded her for forgetting to label one of the pregnancy tests that had been sent up to the London earlier that morning, but even when he had seen pure hurt and shock in her eyes as she had been sat at her desk in the waiting room he hadn't apologised for his outburst. His scolding had put her in a sour mood for the rest of the day, the only time she wore a smile being when she was either tending to a patient or when one of the Sisters or nurses came in. She hadn't spoken to him since he had told her off.

He had wanted to speak to her about it once she had put Angela to bed after supper but she had been breastfeeding Teddy and he knew that she preferred silence when he was at her breast, so he'd accepted the fact that he'd need to wait until their son had succeeded in filling his small belly and he had nodded off in his mother's arms with his blanket. To his slight annoyance, however, Teddy had been in just as much of a sour mood as Shelagh had been throughout the day. It'd taken nearly two hours to get him off, not even skin-to-skin helping to settle him as it usually did. The only thing that had seemed to comfort him enough to finally get him to drift off had been his mother allowing him to suck upon the tip of her finger, and even that had taken it's time to have any effect. Her bad mood still hadn't lifted when she had come downstairs once again after settling Teddy in his cot and kissing his warm forehead lingeringly, Shelagh refusing to meet her husband's gaze as she'd walked straight past him and had made her way through to the kitchen.

Where she was now.

Patrick took a deep breath as he was stood outside the kitchen and he could hear his wife washing the dishes at the sink, the humming that usually came from her as she threw herself into her task unable to be heard. She really was in a mood. He told himself to man up a short time later before he made his way into the room, Shelagh casting her gaze over at him for just a moment before she went back to her task and disacknowledged his presence. 'Shelagh.' He sighed softly as he made his way over to her, coming to a halt beside her as he leaned against the kitchen counter and she continued to ignore him as she cleaned one of the supper plates with the dishcloth, her hands soapy as she worked. 'Darling, we need to talk about this.' He placed his hand upon the creamy skin of her shoulder, sighing deeply as she shrugged him off and he gazed down at her. 'Please listen.'

'You mean like you listened to me when I tried to explain to you why I forgot to label that pregnancy test this morning?' She hissed as she gazed at him momentarily before she cast her eyes back down to the soapy water in the skin, shaking her head in annoyance. 'Next time you decide that you're going to scold me like I'm a naughty schoolgirl that is in need of a paddling, may you have the decency to ask me to step into your office so that I'm not made to look like a fool in front of the patients? I've never felt so humiliated!'

'Shelagh, I only snapped because I'm exhausted!' He exclaimed softly. 'We've only been back at work for three days since having Teddy, and I've not had one full night's sleep!'

'You're exhausted!?' She laughed in disbelief as her eyes widened and she turned to him with a hand on her hip through her apron, her deep blue eyes fixed on him. 'Who is the one that has to get up several times through the night to sit and breastfeed our son?' She asked, the anger clear in her voice as it was mixed with her beautiful Scottish brogue. 'Who is the one who has bleeding hands at the end of every day from wringing out nappies? Which one of us, even if we're not well, has to prepare and make meals every day?' He heard the tears in her voice and felt awful as he realised just how exhausted she really was. 'I had Angela _and_ Teddy keeping me awake all night last night, Angela crying for me because she's ill and because she kept having nightmares that there was a stupid monster under her bed, and Teddy crying because he's three-months-old!' Her warm tears were rolling slowly down her cheeks now as she gazed up at him, Patrick unable to respond as he felt his heart break for her. 'I forgot to label the pregnancy test because Sister Julienne telephoned me, Patrick.' She sniffed, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks whilst fresh ones continued to fall. 'She told me Angela'd thrown up and asked what to do.'

'You should have told me.' He told her gently, his voice more loving than it had been throughout the day.

'I tried!' She exclaimed through her tears, running a hand through her brown hair in exasperation. 'But you just kept harping on about how irresponsible I was for forgetting the label, and when I told you that I had a viable excuse for it, you said that there couldn't be one. I understand that you're tired, but that's no excuse for being so cold toward me.' She removed her glasses from her face momentarily in order to wipe the tears away and compose herself slightly, her sniffs continuing as she went back to cleaning the dishes.

'My darling-' He sighed, attempting to place his hand upon her shoulder once again.

That was when the two of them heard Teddy's cries from the floor above, Shelagh sighing as she untied her apron. 'I'll go.' She told him, glancing at him as she left the kitchen.

Patrick groaned to himself as he leaned back against the wall. He was an absolute idiot.

He needed to do something to make it up to her. But what?

* * *

'See, there's no need for all this noise, darling.' She soothed as she continued to slowly pace her bedroom a short while later, Teddy's perfect head cushioned upon her shoulder as she patted his back comfortingly and pressed slow kisses to his hairline. It had turned out that all he had been after was a snuggle with her because he had woken up to find that he was alone, and as soon as she had brought him into her arms he had quietened and buried his head into the side of her neck. She lowered herself down into the rocking chair that sat in the corner of the room a few moments later, supporting Teddy's rear as she brought him to settle against her chest and she felt him cuddle up against her. 'You gorgeous boy.' She whispered with a smile, sweeping her hand over his brown hair before dropping a kiss to his crown and beginning to rock quietly back and forth in her chair.

It was a short while later when she felt a presence and she looked up to see her husband standing in the doorway as he leaned against the door frame, a warm smile on his lips as he gazed over at her and his arms were crossed over his chest. 'You were _born_ to be a Mummy, you know.' He told her as his deep brown eyes sparkled softly. 'I mean that.' She allowed a small smile to form upon her own lips as she met his gaze, her annoyance at him still there but not as deeply as it had been a short while back. 'Could I show you something?' He raised his brow at her as he entered the room and she continued to pat their son's back soothingly as he slept peacefully against her chest. 'Please, my darling?'

She could see that whatever he wanted to show her was important to him, and so she nodded quietly before raising from the rocking chair and carrying Teddy to his bassinet. 'I love you so much, my perfect boy.' She whispered before leaning down to kiss his forehead softly, a gentle sigh leaving her as she made her way up to her husband and slipped her hand into his own. 'What are you up to?' She asked softly as Patrick brushed his thumb warmly across her knuckles, lingering slightly upon her wedding ring as he smiled at her and continued to lead her down their stairwell before coming to a halt outside their sitting room door and taking hold of her waist, drawing her against his chest with a sigh.

'I've been a complete and utter fool.' He admitted as he gazed down at her and her deep blue eyes sparkled as she listened to him, her hands settled upon his chest through his shirt as he stroked his thumbs against the dips of her sides. 'I shouldn't have lost my temper with you at the surgery and I should not have spoken to you like that, especially in front of the mothers. You're my wife, Shelagh, and I love you more than I've ever loved another woman in all my life.' He cupped her cheek warmly. 'I don't know if it's because we had to fight so hard to be together or because you've given me and Timothy so much support, but what I do know is that I shouldn't be treating you as though you're simply another nurse. I shouldn't speak so harshly anyway, never mind who I am talking to, but I should never have spoken to you like I did earlier. I am so sorry, and I can only hope that you can forgive me for that.' He felt his heart begin to race as she rose carefully onto her tiptoes and left one of the warmest open-mouthed kisses upon his smooth cheek.

'I _do_ forgive you, Patrick.' She whispered as she returned back to her mediocre height and slipped her arms loosely around his waist. 'I should have made sure that all the tests were labelled before I let Nurse Crane take them this morning, and I'm so glad that the London realised that I'd missed one and telephoned you to inform us. It did upset me to hear you speak so harshly to me, but I don't judge you for it. It was my mistake and I needed to be reprimanded for it, so I shouldn't have acted so badly towards you today.'

He shook his head. 'We've both made a few mistakes today, my love, mistakes that we both need to learn from. But right now, I want to show you what I've set up for you.' He took her hand once again before telling her to close her eyes, Shelagh doing as she was told before he opened the sitting room door and guided her safely into the room. 'Okay, you can open your eyes now, darling.' She gasped softly when she did, her eyes beginning to sting with tears of love and joy as she took in the sight before her. He had made a replica of the indoor picnic that the two of them had shared on their first proper date after she had fallen ill with a cold and so they'd had to cancel their reservation at the fancy restaurant that they'd originally planned to eat at, and she couldn't help but giggle at the chocolate-covered strawberries and the two glass champagne flutes upon the blanket.

'You did all of this for me?' She whimpered as she gazed up at him, her hand coming to rest upon his chest.

' _Everything_ that I do is for you.' He reassured her as he allowed his hand to find her waist, their warm lips meeting in a long and soft kiss. 'It always has been, my perfect girl.'

'I love you.' She breathed as he pressed his forehead against her own and they permitted their noses to graze affectionately. 'Even if you are extremely sentimental.'

'I love you too, sweetheart.' He reassured her. 'So incredibly much.'

As the two of them indulged in their chocolate-covered strawberries that evening and fed them to one another as they were snuggled on the blanket, their champagne flutes sat before them as the fire spat in the hearth, they knew that no matter how heated their quarrels got they would always make amends. They'd never slide into bed in a foul mood.

Because they loved one another deeply, and neither one of them could sleep without the other one being wrapped up in their arms.

It was just the way they worked. And they cherished that.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I cannot believe I am on Q already and am more than half-way through the alphabet! These are so fun to do and I am so excited to see Baby Teddy in the CS in just a month's time! Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me from the very first chapter up to now, it means so much to me and your reviews are what inspire me to continue! Please review this chapter, and I hope you'll follow until the end of this story! thank you for your support! x**


	18. R is for Reception!

**R is for Reception!**

* * *

Patrick couldn't disguise the loving smile that appeared upon his lips when he made his way into the Parish Hall after stepping outside momentarily for a cigarette and his gaze fell upon his beautiful bride as she held Freddie upon her hip, the Noakes' baby boy shrieking in excitement as she peppered playful kisses over the silky skin at the side of his neck. Everything about his wife in that moment was absolutely exquisite, from her stunning white gown to the white shoes that hid beneath it, and he knew that for as long as he drew breath there'd never be another woman more perfect for him.

She had changed completely over the course of their engagement; she'd become so much more comfortable with the more intimate aspects of their relationship, such as kissing on the settee after Timothy had gotten into bed for the night. Back at the start of their engagement she had been nervous and would blush crimson at the slightest brush of their lips against one another's, but now she was an eager participant when it came to the two of them kissing in the glow of the candlelight and more often than not she was the one to initiate it! She had certainly grown to be so much more bold!

He felt his heart swell with love for the beautiful woman that was now rightfully his as she gazed over at him a few moments later and he beckoned her over to him, giving her the affectionate side-smile that he knew never failed to get her her pulse racing.

He watched Shelagh hand Freddie back over to Chummy before she pressed a soft kiss to the back of the young boy's hand, a breathtaking smile upon her rosy lips as she made her way over to him and he took her waist in his hands when she was in close enough proximity. 'You look incredible.' He murmured against her temple as he nuzzled the tip of his nose against her hairline and she allowed her hands to settle on his chest through his shirt, their foreheads pressing warmly together before he gently kissed the bridge of her nose and she allowed her eyes to flutter open. 'Do you have any idea of how hard it was for me not to make my way up to you and kiss you right in the middle of the aisle? It was purely _agonizing.'_ She giggled lovingly up at him as he cupped the sharpness of her jaw in his palm and brushed his thumb slowly over the warm skin of her cheek, her eyes dropping from his, down to his lips and back once more as she closed the distance between them. 'I don't have to hold back now though, do I darling?'

She shook her head slowly as her gaze was fixed upon his and he brought her lips closer to his in order to catch her in a long and deep kiss, her soft hands resting on the smooth skin at the sides of his neck as their lips caressed tenderly and his warm hands dropped to her waist in order to draw her close. 'I can't believed we managed for three days without this.' She hummed into his mouth when she started to run her fingers through the dark hair at the side of his head, her free hand remaining upon the side of his neck as his charming chuckle vibrated against her lips and he nipped her lower lip softly before continuing his sweet kisses to her mouth. They parted a short time later with a soft smack of their lips as she allowed her kiss to linger slightly upon his bottom lip, chewing her own as a nervous habit of hers as she gazed at the floor.

'Come here.' He couldn't resist wrapping her in his arms and bringing her slowly into his embrace before she allowed her head to come to rest upon his chest through his shirt, her lips curling up into a smile whilst he ran his fingers slowly through her silky honey-blonde hair beneath her veil and dropped tender kisses to her crown as she snuggled close to him. 'I love you so much, Shelagh Turner.' He whispered quietly.

'I love you too, Patrick.' She gripped the back of his jacket tightly in her hand before nuzzling her nose further into the solid bulk of his chest and breathing in his natural scent as her eyes fluttered closed in sheer satisfaction.

* * *

It was later that evening when Shelagh sighed deeply in contentment as she had her head resting upon her husband's shoulder and her nose nuzzled slowly into the side of his neck, his arm wrapped securely around her slight waist as he held her warmly against him and the fingers on their free hands were laced upon his chest whilst they swayed in one another's arms. The sun had set quite a while ago, considering it was winter, the candles that had been lit around the room adding to the romantic vibes in the hall. 'It's strange.' Shelagh sighed as she readjusted the position of her head on her husband's shoulder, Patrick's soft hum serving as her cue to continue when he pressed his lips lingeringly against her hairline. 'Sister Julienne and I had a strained relationship when I left the convent to begin a relationship with you, and yet when I went to Nonnatus House as you were sat with Timothy in hospital when he was sick with Polio, she was so loving with me. Telling me that our marriage was meant to be.'

He smiled lovingly as he brought her away from him and allowed her to slip her arms around his neck whilst he wrapped his own around her middle, continuing to sway slowly with her as the guests and Timothy watched them lose themselves in each other's eyes. 'It would appear that Sister Julienne knows more about true love than we originally thought, my darling, wouldn't you say so?' A beautifully soft giggle left her lips as she teased the hair at the nape of his neck with her fingertips, humming in contentment when he nuzzled a kiss into the centre of her forehead and she slid her hands down to his shoulders. 'So we have her to thank for all of this, really.' Shelagh nodded gently as a small smile tugged upon the corners of her lips. 'I know it was so hard for you to leave them all.' He sighed. 'But you know just as much as I do that it was the right decision, sweetheart.' She met his gaze with a slight solemness in her light blue irises. 'There's a reason why it hurts you so much, isn't there Shelagh?'

'They're the first family I'd ever had that had actually cared about me.' She sighed, a loving smile forming upon his lips as he heard her beautiful Scottish brogue. 'Despite the fact that I was always a little nervous around Sister Evangelina, I remember how she sat with me on my first night as a postulant and she had put her arm around me in the Chapel. She will deny it if you ask, but she acted like the mother I never knew.'

Patrick allowed Shelagh to cuddle back against him a few moments later and he slid his arms a little tighter around his wife before kissing her shoulder, feeling her give a deep sigh against his neck as they swayed. 'I promise you that nothing is ever going to hurt you again. I won't allow it. Timothy and I love you so much, Shelagh. When I became a widower I didn't know how to cope. Tim and I didn't have a good bond and I felt as though I was a failure of a father. When you came along, though, and I saw how incredible you were with him it made me wonder what it would be like for him to have a mother again. It was seeing you treat him with such compassion that made me start to fall in love with you. I would go to the ends of the earth to see you smile, Shelagh, and that is never going to change I promise that to you.' He reassured her.

Soft tears sparkled in her light blue eyes as she gazed up at him.

'I love you.' He told her softly.

'I love you too.' She whispered, nuzzling a kiss into the side of his neck. 'So much.'

* * *

'Do you have to go?' Tim asked sadly as he gazed up at his new mother when he was stood on the doorstep to Granny Parker's house later that same evening, his eyes sparkling with soft tears before Shelagh got down to his level and cuddled him with a lingering kiss to the side of her head. 'I'm going to miss you so much, Mum.'

'Och, Timothy, I'm going to miss you too.' She stroked his soft cheek with the backs of her fingers before taking both of his hands in her own. 'But we're only going to be away for a few weeks and then we'll be back, embarrassing you all over again.' Tim wrapped his arms carefully around his mother's neck then and Shelagh smiled into his shoulder as she heard him release a tearful giggle, pressing a slow kiss to his cheek before she stood once again and slipped her hand slowly into her husband's.

'I love you both.' He sighed with a smile up at his parents, Patrick ruffling his thick dark hair affectionately before Timothy ran to him and wrapped his arms around his middle.

'We love you too, Tim.' Patrick reassured him as he ran his fingers through his son's hair and felt Timothy nuzzle his face into his stomach. 'And I promise that we'll bring you back a souvenir from Torquay.' Tim's eyes lit up then as he pulled away from his father, a charming smile upon his lips before Shelagh giggled lovingly down at him.

'We should probably get going, dearest.' She spoke softly as she placed her hand upon Patrick's chest through his shirt and smiled up at him. 'You know how busy these roads can get.' Patrick nodded lovingly, pressing a tender kiss to her lips which made Timothy groan softly.

'Hmm…maybe we've found a way to get him to clean his room from now on.' She giggled when she and Patrick parted, her husband and son laughing along with her.

'Come on then, you.' Patrick smiled once Granny Parker had come up behind Timothy and told them to enjoy themselves and not to worry about anything other than themselves, Shelagh brushing her thumb across his knuckles before he led her towards his car and opened the door for her to step into the vehicle. 'Bye Tim!' He smiled lovingly over at his son, Timothy and Granny Parker waving happily at him as he made his way around to the driver's side and slipped into the car beside his wife.

'A month in Torquay with the most beautiful woman in all of Poplar?' He smiled when he turned to Shelagh, her rosy lips curling up into a radiant smile. 'Yes please.' A light giggle escaped her lips then, her hand cupping the side of his neck in her palm when he pressed his warm lips to her own in a long and tender kiss filled with meaning. He then started up the engine and carefully began to drive them away from Granny Parker's.

It had been a very, very magical day.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading this chapter of my fan fiction and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I know that I've not been too good at frequently posting, but that's going to be different from now on. As I said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you'll all keep your eyes peeled for the next one!**


	19. S is for Shenanigans!

**S is for Shenanigans!**

* * *

Shelagh couldn't stop the gentle sigh of contentment from escaping her lips as she lay comfortably in her fiance's arms beneath the stars one evening and Patrick held her close to him, his jacket covering her small frame as her head was cushioned upon his chest and he continued to draw his fingertips tenderly through her honey-blonde hair. Snuggling together upon a picnic blanket beneath the stars had become a regular thing for them since he had proposed to her in the kitchen of the Parish Hall just a few weeks earlier, the two of them kissing Timothy goodnight before they would make their way into the kitchen and put together a small basket of treats for them to lay and eat once they finally got outside. The nights were beginning to get cooler since it was slowly edging towards Autumn, Shelagh loving the time that she spent with her fiance all the more since he always made certain that she was warm and content in his arms as they snuggled together. 'Are you comfortable enough, my love?' He murmured gently against her smooth forehead.

She tilted her head back slowly against his chest in order to meet his gaze as she gripped his dinner shirt tenderly in her hand, smiling up at him with nothing but deep love and devotion in her crystal blue eyes when he allowed his hand to stroke tenderly against the warmth of her cheek. 'I'm always comfortable when I'm held in your arms.' She sighed happily before nuzzling the tip of her nose gently against his own and allowing a soft hum to escape her when he took her lower lip into his mouth, putting as much passion and love into that one kiss as he could muster up whilst she tangled her leg carefully with his own. 'Dearest...' She reached up to allow her fingertips to thread delicately through his thick dark hair, his only reply being a soft hum as he pulled her on top of him and she cupped the sides of his neck in her hands. 'Do you realize how scandalized Timothy'll be if he happens to look out of his bedroom window?' She breathed between languid kisses shared with the man who always made her feel so special and so loved, Patrick letting out a light chuckle against her lips as he gently teased her lips apart with his tongue before deepening their kiss and burying his fingers into her perfectly warm honey-blonde locks.

'Then why don't we take this somewhere that's a bit more...' He trailed off as he began to move his kisses away from her lips, teasing the corner of her mouth before moving to kiss along her sharp jawline, allowing his warm breath to hit against her ear which caused her to squirm above him. 'Private?' Her eyes shone when she met his gaze once again and she cupped his face gently in her hands, catching him in a lingering and promising kiss. She then rolled off of him before the two of them stood and carefully packed up the blanket along with the picnic basket, their fingers lacing between them as they made their way back inside. It wasn't long until they had managed to quietly make their way into the kitchen through the back door, Patrick leading her slowly up the stairs before stopping her when they reached the landing and pressing her gently up against the wall to kiss her warm lips tenderly. A gentle blush rose in her porcelain cheeks then before the two of them intertwined their fingers once more and Patrick led her quietly into his bedroom.

He pressed her gently up against the door once he'd shut it gently behind them and he ran his hands slowly along the curves of her sides through the floral dress she had worn, her eyes fluttering closed when he tenderly trailed the tip of his nose along her jawline and slid his hands around to her back in order to caress the length of her spine. 'I gather you didn't realize just how captivating you looked when you were sat at dinner with Timothy and I this evening, did you?' He whispered as he nuzzled against her neck and she stroked her fingers against the soft dark hair at the nape of his, a gentle whimper escaping her when he left the softest of kisses to the creamy skin he discovered. 'How I found it impossible to keep my eyes off of you? I'm surprised I was able to resist the urge to lean over the table and kiss you right there and then.' A beautiful giggle escaped her lips.

'There's nothing stopping you from doing it now.' She sucked her lower lip as a nervous habit of hers before he drew back from her neck with a smirk and cupped her soft cheek warmly in his powerful and yet loving hand, her heart pounding furiously within her chest as she watched his gaze drop from hers, down to her lips and back up again before he drew her flush against his chest. 'What are you waiting for?' He raised an eyebrow at her new-found boldness before she rose up onto he tiptoes and took his bottom lip into her mouth to kiss him slowly, her hand resting upon the back of his neck as they pulled apart with the faintest smack of their lips. He then seized her waist as he pulled her towards him once again and resumed their slow bout of languid kisses upon one another's lips, the caresses of their lips becoming slightly more urgent as he brought his hand up to rest protectively upon the back of her head. 'I love you.' She murmured into his mouth when he slowly began to walk them backwards towards his bed, a perfect smile upon his lips.

'I love you too.' He hummed before falling backwards onto the mattress with her and allowing her to break their kiss momentarily as she dissolved into giggles, her hand resting lovingly upon his chest through his shirt as he reveled in her laughter and stroked a strand of soft blonde hair back beneath her ear. 'Where were we?' He held her chin between his thumb and forefinger before pulling her to him for another slow kiss, their lips meeting much more softly than they had just moments before. As they kissed sweetly next to the warm glow of the lamp on his bedside table beside the mattress, his hand rested upon her waist as their kiss deepened and she ran her fingertips tenderly through his dark hair. 'You are the most beautiful woman who has ever walked this earth, Shelagh Mannion.' He breathed when they parted slowly for air a short time later, her eyes still closed.

She couldn't stop the perfect blush from rising in her cheeks as he cupped her face in his hands and swept his thumbs along her cheekbones as her eyes fluttered open, his lips warm and gentle against her forehead when he left a tender kiss to the soft skin he found there. 'Can we snuggle together for a little while? I'm getting a little tired.' The slight fatigue that he usually saw in her eyes at the end of every long day was slowly beginning to return as he was reclined beside her, his heart swelling with love for the incredible young woman that had trusted him with her heart. Drawing her close to his chest, he lay the two of them down so that his head settled upon his pillow and hers came to lay on his chest and he covered them both with the warm quilt before she tangled her leg carefully with his own and draped her arm over his middle, burrowing her face into his neck.

'Comfy?' He asked with a press of his lips to the soft skin at the side of her head when he tightened his hold around her, brushing his thumb against her side through her dress.

'I'm comfier than I've ever been.' She reassured him softly as he could tell she'd closed her eyes, his beautiful fiancee fast asleep in his protective embrace within minutes.

'Sleep well, my angel.' He kissed the crown of her head lingeringly before bringing her closer and nuzzling into her hair, breathing in her natural scent.

* * *

The early morning sunlight was what woke her pleasantly the next day when it shone through the thin curtains that hung in Patrick's bedroom window, a contented sigh leaving her as she nuzzled further into her pillow with a smile. She remembered how she had woken momentarily when Patrick had slipped out of bed to see Timothy off to school some time ago, his gentle shushes and kisses to her forehead and cheeks lulling her back to sleep before he had left the room. As she took in the sight of the light pink rose laying on her fiance's pillow beside her, she took it carefully into her hand and inhaled its sweet fragrance. He always was a man of passion and romance, even when they had their spats every now and again over petty things and wedding planning stress. He loved her with a burning passion, she knew that for a certainty. Back at the start of their engagement she would have gently scolded him if he'd tried to be as bold as to bring her up to his bedroom in order for them to get up to mischief after Timothy retired to bed for the night, but now, as she shifted carefully into the space that Patrick had vacated a short time ago and she nuzzled her nose slowly into his pillowcase, breathing in his heavenly scent, something finally began to dawn on her.

He could go on with his little shenanigans for as long as he wished.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Once again, I hope you enjoyed and please review! Thank you! x**


	20. T is for Teddy!

**T is for Teddy**

* * *

Shelagh couldn't remove the perfect smile from her lips as she held her precious newborn safely in her arms in the early hours of the next morning, her beautiful baby boy, now named Teddy, sucking sleepily upon her breast as his fragile hand cupped the round swell of it in its palm and his thick dark eyelashes fluttered gently. Neither she nor Patrick had moved from the position that they'd been sat in together as she had pushed their son into the world almost an hour-and-a-half earlier, neither one of them ready to let one another go. His arms were now wrapped warmly around her middle as she smoothed the backs of her fingers soothingly across the warmth of Teddy's cheek, his lips pressing to the creamy skin at the side of her neck before she settled back against him and met his gaze with a tearful smile. 'My beautiful, brave girl.' He tucked a strand of perfect blonde hair back beneath her ear before kissing her warm rosy lips slowly and reveling in the delicate hum that escaped her, her lips parting beneath his before he deepened their kiss.

Their kisses were slow and passionate as Shelagh cradled Teddy protectively in one arm in order to reach up and cup the side of her husband's neck in her small palm, her head falling back against his shoulder as she surrendered completely to his kiss. The only thing that made them reluctantly pull away from one another after several long moments of contented hums and sighs, was the faint grunting of their son as he nuzzled against his mother's breast. Shelagh couldn't help but giggle softly as she rested her hand upon her husband's strong chest and Patrick pressed a lingering kiss to the creamy skin at the centre of her forehead. 'I'm worried that I'm going to wake up later and find that all of this has just been another one of my dreams.' She admitted, a slight sadness in her tone as she turned her attention towards her son and leaned back into her husband's chest, her lips curling up into a tired smile when she felt his warm lips brush a tender kiss against the freckled skin of her shoulder as his arms slowly made their way back around her tiny waist. 'There's been so many nights that I have dreamed of this moment, Patrick, of you holding I and our baby so safely in your arms, only to wake up disappointed yet again.'

'Not a single part of this has been a dream, my darling.' Patrick hummed quietly into her ear as he brushed his thumb against her slightly deflated belly and she stroked Teddy's dark downy hair with the tips of her fingers, a smile of pure love and devotion spreading across her lips when her son allowed his eyes to flutter open and his warm hazel brown eyes met with her light blue ones. 'You have made me the proudest husband in the world tonight and I love you so much more in this moment than I have ever loved you since the day I slipped your engagement ring onto your finger.' He kissed the side of her head lingeringly as her eyes drifted closed and the corners of her lips curled up into a perfect smile, her heart swelling with the overwhelming love that she possessed for the man that was holding her so protectively in his strong arms. 'You mean the world to me, do you know that?' He kissed her neck slowly. She couldn't stifle the soft sigh that escaped her as his warm lips traveled over her smooth skin and his hands moved slowly towards her waist, her head falling slowly to one side in order to give him a larger canvas to cover with his tender open-mouthed kisses as he ran his large hands soothingly along her sides.

He pulled away from her neck with a gentle chuckle when he heard the long and precious yawn that she tried to stifle into his shirt, his lips pressing to the top of her head when their baby boy pulled away from her breast and there was a slight coating of milk upon his lips. 'I don't think I've ever seen a more satisfied face in all my life.' Shelagh told him with a gentle giggle in her tone before she brushed his thumb across Teddy's tiny lips, leaning to plant a sweet kiss onto his smooth forehead whilst Patrick set about pulling the sleeve of her nightgown back up her arm. 'Would you take him for a moment whilst I find a pair of pyjamas to put him in?' Her husband blessed her with that perfect side-smile of his as he nodded before she carefully drew Teddy's warm blanket further around his body and eased him slowly into Patrick's tender embrace, moving slowly from in between her husband's legs before getting off of the bed and making her way up to the dresser. She soon found some small pyjamas for Teddy, making her way back over to her bed as Patrick was alternating between slowly patting and rubbing their son's back as he had brought Teddy to his shoulder and their son was now quite content to cuddle against him.

'What has Mummy got for Teddy, hmm?' His voice was soft and gentle so not to startle him as he continued to lovingly coax up his son's wind, a radiant smile upon his beautiful wife's lips as she lowered herself down onto the edge of the mattress with a slight wince of discomfort and she kept her gaze fixed upon the two of them. She already knew that Patrick was going to make the most incredible father once again. As soon as Teddy had released the softest of burps and he was beginning to drift off against Patrick's shoulder, Shelagh accepted him into her arms and placed a tiny kiss upon his button nose before laying him down carefully atop the quilt. It took her longer than expected to pin his cloth into place, considering he was wriggling about on the bed from the cold air against his warm skin, a loving sigh escaping her as she drew him into her arms and brought him to snuggle against her chest in order for him to feel her heartbeat. 'You were born to be a mother.' She looked up to see Patrick beaming over at her, pure love shining in his eyes.

'I remember holding Angela like this when she was just a wee baby like Teddy.' She admitted gently as her palm rested protectively upon the silky skin of their newborn's upper back and he snuffled softly against her nightgown. 'It would soothe her when she woke through the night and I would sing Gaelic songs into her hair as she held tightly to me. I can still remember how I used to lay in my mother's arms when I was about five and I was able to feel her heart beating beneath my head as she stroked my hair and hummed into my hair. Whenever I did it with Angela, she would be out like a light within moments. It also appears to have the same effect on this little one by the looks of it!' A precious giggle escaped her as she gazed down at her charming little boy and Teddy was now sleeping blissfully against her chest, her nightgown grasped tightly in his tiny fist while she pressed the softest of kisses to the top of his head. It was a few moments later when she lay him slowly back down on the bed, lovingly slipping his arms into his nightshirt and his perfectly small legs into his pyjama bottoms before she lifted him back into her arms and gazed down at him with pure love and wonder in her eyes as she cradled him near.

'Come and snuggle with me.' Patrick drew back their quilt as Shelagh rose from their bed and made her way around to her own side with Teddy sleeping peacefully in her arms, propping her pillow up for her to lean against as she lowered herself down onto the mattress and he covered her lovingly once he was sure that she was comfortable. 'Shelagh?' He spoke softly a few moments later after slipping his arm securely around her shoulders, her sleepy hum against his shoulder as she snuggled into his side acting as her reply. 'You are the most captivating woman in all of Poplar, darling, I mean that with all my heart' She met his loving gaze then, accepting the tender kiss he brushed against her lips.

'I feel as though my life is completely perfect now.' She admitted blissfully as she gazed down at the beautiful little boy nestled safely in her arms as he slept, his tiny fingers in his mouth as he sucked on them. 'I mean, you and our three beautiful children are all I could ever want or need and I will never take a single one of you for granted. I know our life together hasn't always been smooth-sailing, but we've managed so far, haven't we?' Her charming blue eyes sparkled when she met his gaze again, Patrick sighing lovingly.

We have.' He pressed a kiss to the bridge of her nose before noticing the fatigue in her eyes. 'Come on, Mrs. Turner, lay our beautiful little boy down and come and have a cuddle. Doctor's orders.' A sweet giggle escaped her at his words before she shifted slightly in her space and lay Teddy down carefully in the cot beside her bed, stroking his soft cheek with a smile before she covered his lower half with a blanket and left a kiss to his small chin. She then went willingly into her husband's awaiting embrace before he snuggled down beneath the quilt with her and she draped her arm over his abdomen, her leg tangling with his beneath the covers before he kissed the crown of her head. 'You need to get some sleep.' He reminded her as he ran his hand along the curve of her side through her nightgown, hearing a gentle sigh of contentment escape her when she nuzzled beneath his chin. 'I will never stop being proud of you or loving you, for as long as I draw breath, Shelagh Turner. You mean the world to me.'

'And you mean the world to me.' She reassured him before pressing a kiss to the warm skin of his chest and allowing her eyes to flutter closed when he drew his fingertips through her warm brown tresses. 'Goodnight, Patrick.' He nuzzled against the crown of her head when she murmured sleepily against the dark hair that covered his torso, her fingertips trailing lovingly along his side as she fell into slumber.

'Goodnight, my beautiful Shelagh.' He whispered into her ear before switching out the lamp, holding her just a little tighter, and drifting off into a blissful slumber with the woman of his dreams in his arms.

* * *

Author's Note: I understand that you've probably read this chapter because it is the first chapter of one of my new multi-chapter fics, so you don't have to read this one if you don't wish to! Thank you for staying with me up until now, though, and please leave a review! x


End file.
